


Gwilym - German

by celedan



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Deutsch | German, Family, Happy Ending, Jack becomes mortal?, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Post-Children of Earth, Typical Torchwood, mostly - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: An unfortunate accident with an alien leads to Jack become pregnant with Ianto's baby. They decide to give it a chance, and raise the child together while still working for Torchwood. But first, they have to survive Jack's pregnancy with everything that entails.





	Gwilym - German

**Kapitel 01**

„Scheiße!“, schrie Jack vor Schmerz, während er versuchte, das Alien, das sich enthusiastisch in seinem Oberschenkel festgebissen hatte, von sich zu schieben. „Kann mich mal einer von dem Ding hier befreien!?“

Owen und Ianto versuchten, das angriffslustige Alien von ihrem Boss fortzuziehen, wohingegen Gwen Nägel mit Köpfen machte und vorsichtshalber ein halbes Magazin in das Biest pumpte. Mit einem schrillen Schrei ließ es endlich von Jack ab und stolperte unter Iantos und Owens Gezerre mit diesen zu Boden.

Da es aber immer noch nicht aufgeben (oder sterben) wollte und wieder in Jacks Richtung zu kriechen versuchte, schossen Gwen und Tosh ihm in den Kopf. Unter einem Schwall sprudelnden grünen Blutes sackte es gurgelnd zusammen und blieb endlich still liegen.

Jack ließ sich ermattet mit einem Stöhnen zurück sinken. „Ist ja schön, so unwiderstehlich zu sein, aber das geht selbst mir zu weit“, murrte er schlecht gelaunt.

„Hör auf rumzumosern“, mahnte Owen ihn.

„Was denn!?“, fuhr er auf. Sein verdammtes Bein tat höllisch weh, da durfte man ja wohl mal knatschig sein.

Noch ehe die beiden Männer einen kindischen Streit vom Zaun brechen konnten, packten Ianto und Tosh Jack unter den Armen, um ihn hochzuhieven, während Gwen Owen in Richtung des toten Alien bugsierte, damit sie es in den SUV verfrachten konnten.

 

Zurück in der Basis legten die anderen das Alien in einen von Owens Kühlschränken, da der Obduktionstisch momentan von Jack blockiert wurde, dessen Oberschenkel Owen eher halbherzig verarztete.

„Da, so gut wie neu.“ Er klopfte Jack auf den verbundenen Oberschenkel, der unter Zähneknirschen zusammenzuckte. „Schon dich heute Abend, morgen wird’s wohl schon wieder verheilt sein, wie ich dich kenne.“

Weh tat’s trotzdem, aber das sagte Jack nicht laut, denn er wollte, dass die anderen endlich nach hause gingen und ihn in Ruhe ließen. „Geht nach hause“, wies er sein Team deshalb auch prompt an. „Den Rest könnt ihr morgen erledigen.“

Da es bereits nach Mitternach war, war keiner gewillt, sich den Anweisungen vom Boss zu widersetzen und binnen weniger Minuten war das Team mit einem „gute Nacht!“ zur Tür hinaus. Lediglich Ianto blieb, um sich um Jack zu kümmern, sofern dieser es zulassen würde, dass man sich um ihn kümmerte.

„Ianto“, seufzte Jack. „Warum gehst du nicht auch nach hause? Es war ein langer Tag.“

Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte...“

Jack entging nicht der hoffnungsvolle Ton, der in Iantos Zögern lag, weshalb er mit einem erschöpften Lächeln nachgab. „Okay, ich könnte ein wenig Gesellschaft gebrauchen.“

Er wusste, dass er das Richtige gesagt hatte, als Iantos Gesicht sich mit einem Mal erhellte. Der junge Mann nickte eifrig. „Wenn du noch irgendwas brauchst... Hast du Hunger? Oder soll ich dir noch mehr Schmerztabletten holen?“

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Owen hat mich mit genug Schmerzmitteln vollgepumpt, dass es noch bis nächste Woche reicht. Das einzige, was ich will, ist mein Bett.“

„Oh“, machte Ianto nachdenklich. „Kommst du die Leiter runter?“, fragte er, obwohl er eigentlich die Antwort schon kannte.

Jack verzog das Gesicht, als ihm das auch klar wurde. „Nein“, bestätigte er und seufzte dann entnervt. „Dann wird’s wohl das Sofa werden.“

Ianto nickte. „Ich hol dir deine Sachen hoch.“ Und damit verschwand er in Jacks Büro, um durch die Bodenluke zu klettern und Jacks Bettzeug zu holen.

Jack ließ sich unterdessen frustriert, aber erleichtert auf die Couch fallen, nachdem er einige leere Pizzaschachteln einfach zu Boden gefegt hatte. Keine zwei Minuten später erschien Ianto wieder, Jacks Kissen und Bettdecke im Arm, die er seelenruhig neben ihm auf dem Sofa arrangierte.

„Kann ich sonst noch was für dich tun?“, fragte er abermals, nachdem er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte.

Jack blickte interessiert zu dem jüngeren Mann auf und sog begierig den Anblick des hochgewachsenen Körpers gehüllt in einen dieser unwiderstehlichen Anzüge auf. „Du könntest mir hier auf dem Sofa Gesellschaft leisten“, grinste er anzüglich.

Ianto schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf, zog jedoch ohne Umschweife sein Jackett aus und hängte es ordentlich über einen Stuhl. Dann kniete er sich vor Jack und begann, ihm die Schuhe auszuziehen.

„Weißt du, wie sehr mich das anturnt“, fragte Jack eher rhetorisch, sein Atem ein wenig beschleunigt, als er auf Ianto hinabblickte, wie dieser zwischen seinen Beinen kniete und mit neutral-höflicher Miene seine Arbeit verrichtete, dabei aber auch ohne Jackett immer noch wie aus dem Ei gepellt und völlig ungerührt aussah. Einzig die feine Röte auf Iantos Wangen, in dem schummrigen Licht kaum zu erkennen, verriet, dass ihn die Situation und die Aussicht auf das Kommende nicht ganz so kalt ließen, wie er das Jack und sich selbst glauben lassen wollte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen, Sir“, erwiderte Ianto trocken, als er sich an Jacks zerfledderter, blutbesudelter Hose zu schaffen machte und dieser sich unterdessen von Hemd und T-Shirt befreite.

Voller Vorfreude spreizte Jack seine Beine noch ein wenig weiter, um Ianto mehr Platz zu geben. Dieser machte kurzen Prozess mit der rettungslos verlorenen Hose, zerrte sie Jack vorsichtig vom Körper samt seiner Unterwäsche und ließ beides halb unter die Couch fallen. Darum würde er sich morgen kümmern. Für einen kurzen, aber intensiven Moment fixierte er Jacks langsam erwachende Erektion mit hungrigem Blick, ehe er ihn bei den Hüften packte und sich, Jacks verletztes Bein berücksichtigend, über seinen Schoß beugte. Jack zitterte wohlig, als er Iantos feuchten Atem auf sich spürte und er drängte sich ihm mit einem bettelnden Winseln entgegen. Er gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich, als Iantos Lippen sanft gegen seine Eichel stießen, weshalb er das selbstgefällige Grinsen des jüngeren Mannes fühlen konnte, ehe er Jacks Erektion in seinen heißen, feuchten Mund gleiten ließ.

Unwillkürlich schrie Jack gebrochen auf und vergrub seine Finger instinktiv in Iantos Haar. Keuchend ließ er sich zurück gegen die Rückenlehne der Couch fallen und schloss ekstatisch die Augen, als Ianto ihn tiefer in seinem Mund aufnahm und anfing, leise zu summen. Die Vibrationen, die sich auf Jacks Erektion übertrugen, brachten ihn fast um den Verstand und er drängte seine Hüften Ianto bettelnd entgegen. Als Iantos feingliedrige Finger sanft seine Hoden umfassten und sie zu massieren begannen, während Iantos andere Hand sich ihren Weg weiter zwischen Jacks Beine bahnte, um mit festem Druck über seine Öffnung zu reiben, konnte Jack sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er keuchte laut auf, als er in Iantos Mund kam, während der jüngere Mann unnachgiebig weiter saugte und um ihn herum schluckte und einen Finger in seine zuckende Öffnung schob.

„Ianto“, wimmerte er atemlos und schon im nächsten Augenblick ließ Ianto von ihm ab, drängte ihn ganz auf die Couch und stand auf, um sich hektisch seine Kleider vom Leib zu reißen, alle Zurückhaltung oder Ordnungssinn vergessen.

Jack lehnte sich entspannt auf dem Sofa zurück und beobachtete Ianto interessiert, sein Blick kam schließlich auf Iantos steinhartem, blutroten Penis zum Ruhen und er leckte sich voller Vorfreude über die trockenen Lippen.

Sie sahen sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde intensiv an, als Ianto schließlich nackt vor ihm stand. Aber genauso schnell war der Bann gebrochen, als Jack einladend seine Beine spreizte, nach Iantos Hand griff und ihn auf sich zog. Er küsste Ianto fordernd, schmeckte sich selbst im Mund des jüngeren Mannes, während er sein unverletztes Bein um Iantos Hüfte schlang und sich anzüglich an ihm rieb, sein Penis abermals interessiert zuckend, als der Schaft sich langsam wieder mit Blut füllte.

Ianto stöhnte in den Kuss hinein, all seine Sinne erfüllt von Jack, sein Geschmack in seinem Mund, das Gefühl seiner vor Schweiß glitschigen, makellosen Haut über festen Muskeln, den unwiderstehlichen Duft von Jacks Pheromonen in der Nase, um ein Vielfaches intensiviert gleich nachdem er gekommen war.

Er blinzelte verwirrt, als Jack ihm plötzlich etwas in die Hand drückte. Ein wenig benommen starrte Ianto auf die kleine Tube, die er plötzlich in der Hand hielt, und dann in Jacks Gesicht, der ihm ein suggestives Grinsen zuwarf. Ianto fragte lieber erst gar nicht, woher Jack schon wieder das Gleitgel hatte (praktischerweise tauchten sowohl in Iantos Wohnung als auch in der Basis immer dann kleine Tuben mit Gleitgel auf, wenn sie sie gerade benötigten, von Jack an den kuriosesten Orten versteckt), sondern fingerte ungeduldig an dem Klickverschluss herum, bis er ein wenig von dem Gel auf seinen Fingern verteilen konnte.

Jack gab ein atemloses Zischen von sich, als Ianto das kalte Gel über seine Öffnung rieb und dann mit einem Finger in ihn eindrang.

Beide Männer stöhnten erstickt auf und Jack drängte Ianto seine Hüften entgegen in stiller, ungeduldiger Aufforderung, gleich einen zweiten Finger hinzuzunehmen. Sein Stöhnen wurde lauter, als Ianto ihn langsam – zu langsam – dehnte und er schließlich mit einem dritten Finger in ihn eindrang.

„Ianto, mach!“, quengelte Jack und bekam Iantos Handgelenk zu fassen. Er unterdrückte ein Winseln, als er Iantos Finger grob aus seinem Körper zog, aber er konnte es einfach nicht mehr aushalten. Er musste Ianto in sich spüren. Sofort. Er gierte förmlich nach dem Gefühl, von dem heißen Schaft des jüngeren Mannes ausgefüllt zu sein. Er brauchte den süßen Schmerz, wenn Ianto sich in ihm bewegte, und er wollte spüren, wenn Ianto in ihm kam.

Mit zitternden Fingern verteilte Ianto das restliche Gel auf seinem steinharten Penis, packte Jacks Hüften und presste sich in ihn. Er stöhnte langgezogen, als er in Jacks enge Hitze glitt.

Sie verharrten für einige Augenblicke völlig still, während sie das Gefühl, so innig verbunden zu sein genossen. Jack empfand dieses erste Eindringen beinah besser als den restlichen Akt, wenn der Körper den erregenden Schock verspürte, von einer anderen Person so in Besitz genommen zu werden, wenn die zunächst unwilligen Muskeln sich langsam wieder daran erinnerten, dass das hier nicht das erste Mal war, und sie nach einer Weile den Eindringling begierig aufnahmen und fest umschlossen.

Jack nickte zittrig, als seine Muskeln nach einigen Augenblicken nicht mehr protestierten, und Ianto zog sich langsam aus ihm zurück, nur um im nächsten Moment mit einem festen Stoß wieder in ihn einzudringen. Ianto stöhnte, als er sich abermals seinen Weg in die heiße Enge bahnte, und Jack schrie erstickt auf, als Iantos Penis gleich beim ersten Stoß gegen seine Prostata rieb.

Bemüht, von nun an stetig den gleichen Punkt zu treffen, stieß Ianto unnachgiebig mit festem Rhythmus in den Körper unter sich, sodass Jack bereits nach kurzer Zeit in seinen Armen wimmernd und schreiend zu schluchzen begann, so sehr quälten ihn die erregenden, elektroähnlichen Schocks, die seine reizüberfluteten Nerven durch seinen Körper jagten.

Er ließ seine Hand zwischen ihre Körper gleiten, um seine tropfende Erektion zu umfassen, während er versuchte, sich Ianto noch enger entgegenzudrängen, um ihn noch tiefer in sich zu spüren. Doch Ianto schob seine Hand beiseite und schloss stattdessen selbst seine Finger um Jack. Nur wenige abgehakte Berührungen reichten aus, ehe Jack plötzlich erstarrte und sich zitternd und verzweifelt nach Luft ringend über Iantos Finger ergoß. Die rhythmischen Muskelkontraktionen, die Iantos Erektion auf einmal durch Jacks Orgasmus schraubstockartig in ihrem Griff hielten, brachten nun ihn wiederum dazu, inne zu halten und sich tief in Jacks Körper zu ergießen.

Zitternd ließ er sich auf Jack nieder und legte erschöpft seinen Kopf auf Jacks Schulter. Er spürte die Arme des älteren Mannes um seinen bebenden Körper, während beide für den Moment einfach nur versuchten, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Jack küsste Ianto auf die Stirn und ließ sich entspannt zurücksinken, seine Arme fest um Ianto geschlungen, während er ihn immer noch tief in sich spürte.

Nach einer Weile, nachdem der Schweiß auf ihren erhitzten Körpern getrocknet war, begannen beide zu frösteln, weshalb Jack seine Bettdecke über sie zog, die vorhin halb zu Boden gerutscht war. Morgen früh würden sie furchtbar kleben, aber Ianto verspürte in diesem Moment keine Lust, nochmal aufzustehen und nackt durch die kalte Basis zu laufen, um im Bad einen Waschlappen zu holen, und Jack wollte das warme Gewicht auf sich nicht gehen lassen. Um dies klarzustellen, verstärkte er den Druck seiner Arme um Ianto noch ein wenig.

Zufrieden schloss er die Augen.

 

**Kapitel 02**

Ianto blinzelte schläfrig, als ihn am nächsten Morgen der Alarm des Eingangs weckte, allerdings war er noch zu schlaftrunken, um zu begreifen, dass dies bedeutete, dass der Rest des Teams gerade zur Arbeit erschien, er hier mit Jack aber gut sichtbar für alle nackt auf der Couch lag.

„Oh Gott!“, stöhnte Owen dann auch prompt, als er in Sichtweite der Couch kam. „Dieses Sofa wird nie mehr dasselbe sein!“

Ianto erstarrte, mit einem Mal hellwach, aber er wagte nicht, sich zu rühren. Vielleicht funktionierte es, wenn er sich einfach schlafend stellte. Winselnd barg er sein flammend rotes Gesicht an Jacks Brust, der im Gegenzug wohl wach zu sein schien, wenn das selbstgefällig klingende Geräusch, das er von sich gab ein Anhaltspunkt war. Ianto dankte Gott auf Knien, dass sie wenigstens zugedeckt waren, was Jack natürlich rein gar nicht gestört hätte, allen Anwesenden hier einen erste-Reihe Blick auf seinen traumhaften Körper zu gewähren.

Ianto kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, obwohl es in Wirklichkeit nur Sekunden gewesen waren, aber er kam schließlich zu dem Schluss, dass er nicht ewig hier liegen bleiben konnte. Zögernd klammerte er sich an die Bettdecke, um sie nur ja dort zu behalten, wo sie war, und drehte sich zu seinen Teamkollegen um, die natürlich auch immer noch vor der Couch standen und, auf sie herunter starrend, sich kein Stück weg bewegten. Vermutlich aus Schock, im Fall der beiden Frauen aber wohl eher aus Interesse.

„Ähm, morgen“, nuschelte er und konnte weder Owen, noch den beiden breit grinsenden, wenn auch errötenden Frauen in die Augen sehen. Dafür funkelte er Jack an, der genüsslich die Arme hinterm Kopf verschränkt hatte und die ganze Szene mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen beobachtete. Er boxte ihn gegen die Schulter.

„Au!“, maulte Jack und rieb sich gespielt theatralisch seine Schulter.

„Dir scheint das auch noch Spaß zu machen“, zischte Ianto, ehe er seine Teamkollegen anfunkelte und Jack so keine Gelegenheit gab, eine unpassende Bemerkung zu erwidern. „Wollt ihr euch nicht vielleicht mal umdrehen oder einfach weggehen?! Ich würd gerne aufstehen.“

„Das ist dann wohl mein Stichwort“, erklärte Owen und warf noch einen letzten, seufzenden Blick auf das Sofa und die beiden nackten Männer darauf.

„Das kannst du gefälligst chemisch reinigen lassen, Ianto, eh ich mich da wieder drauf setze!“ Owen verschränkte entschieden die Arme vor der Brust, während die beiden Frauen immer noch verzückt kicherten. Dann marschierte er davon in sein Labor. Gwen und Tosh huschten zu ihren Computern, warfen aber immer wieder verstohlene Blicke über die Schulter.

Grummelnd fischte Ianto nach wenigstens dem notdürftigsten seiner Klamotten unter dem Sofa, sich stets Jacks Blicken bewusst, der ihn amüsiert beobachtete. „Ich find das gar nicht witzig“, fauchte er, seine Wangen immer noch hochrot.

„Ich schon.“

„Nicht hilfreich, Jack!“

Anstatt in einer peinlichen Aktion zu versuchen, sich seine Sachen unter dem Schutz der Bettdecke anzuziehen, schnappte Ianto sich seine Klamotten, wickelte sich in Jacks Bettdecke und stürmte wütend davon in Richtung der Duschen.

Jack, dem es ehrlich gesagt gar nichts machte, plötzlich gänzlich unbedeckt auf der Couch zu liegen, angelte seufzend ebenfalls seine Klamotten vom Boden. Er erwog, Ianto zu einer raschen zweiten Runde zu überreden, unten in seinem Bunker, die anderen würden es nicht mal mitbekommen, aber angesichts von Iantos schlechter Laune konnte er sich das wohl abschminken. Wirklich schade. Es wäre auch wirklich schnell gegangen. Er war von letzter Nacht immer noch gedehnt genug und er spürte Iantos Sperma klebrig in sich, sodass sie sich das Vorspiel hätten sparen können. Aber gut, Not machte erfinderisch. Würde er sich eben allein unten unter seiner Dusche vergnügen. Vielleicht war Ianto heute Abend wieder in Stimmung.

Ohne sich an Gwens und Toshs nicht sehr diskreten Seitenblicken zu stören, steuerte er, lediglich mit seinen Retro-Shorts bekleidet, auf sein Büro zu, sein Bein natürlich längst verheilt.

 

**Kapitel 03**

Jack blinzelte und musste sich wieder in seinen Schreibtischstuhl zurückfallen lassen, als ihm plötzlich schwarz vor Augen wurde. Tief durchatmend rieb er sich durchs Gesicht und blieb für ein paar Minuten still sitzen.

Ihm war gestern schon mal schwindlig gewesen, was ihn nun beim zweiten Mal doch ein wenig beunruhigte. Aber ehe er sich von Owen untersuchen ließ...

Was von alleine kam, ging auch wieder von allein. Was konnte ihm schon groß passieren? Sterben?

Die besorgte Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf ignorierend, die verdächtig nach Ianto klang, stand er langsam wieder auf und, als keine schwarzen Punkte mehr vor seinen Augen tanzten, machte er sich auf den Weg in den Konferenzraum zur nachmittäglichen Teambesprechung.

 

Die Teambesprechung verlief unkompliziert und recht schnell, da alle auf einen frühen Feierabend hofften. Der Riss verhielt sich momentan ruhig, ebenso wie die Weevils.

Ein wenig erleichtert beendete Jack das Meeting für heute, denn ihm war ein wenig übel. Er zog allen Ernstes in Erwägung, sich still und heimlich hinzulegen, nachdem alle gegangen waren und ohne, dass Ianto es mitbekam, der zweifellos länger bleiben würde, um sich unermüdlich seinem Sisyphus-Job zu widmen, die zahlreichen immer noch unkatalogisierten Artefakte zu archivieren.

Mit dieser Aussicht vor Augen erhob er sich, wurde jedoch plötzlich abermals von Schwindel ergriffen, sodass er sich auf dem Tisch vor sich abstützen musste.

„Jack!“, rief Gwen und packte ihn am Arm, um ihn zu stützen, da sie ihm am nächsten stand. „Alles okay?!“

Jack atmete einmal tief durch und richtete sich wieder auf. Er scheuchte sie mit einem Handwedeln weg. „Mir geht’s gut.“

„Siehst ‘n bisschen blass aus“, bemerkte Owen nachdenklich.

„Mir geht’s gut!“, beharrte Jack abermals, doch niemand schien sich um seine Meinung zu kümmern, denn nun trat auch noch Ianto vor, um sich zu Wort zu melden.

„Er hat sich übergeben“, verkündete der junge Mann. „Vorgestern und heute morgen. Das sind zumindest die Male, von denen ich weiß.“

„Okay, junger Mann, ab mit dir auf den Tisch“, verkündete Owen unnachgiebig und trat auf Jack zu, um ihn in sein Labor zu zerren. Dieser ließ es geschehen, da jeder einzelne seiner Mitarbeiter plötzlich einen rügenden Blick aufgesetzt hatte, sodass er aus der Nummer hier nicht kampflos herauskommen würde. Schon gar nicht, wenn er sich eh schon so elend fühlte. Er warf Ianto einen giftigen Blick über die Schulter zu.

„Setzen“, ordnete Owen, im Labor angekommen, an, während er seine Geräte zurechtlegte.

Mit einem schmollenden Schnauben setzte Jack sich auf den Obduktionstisch und ließ störrisch die Beine baumeln. Er starrte stur geradeaus, als Owen ihm Blut abnahm. „Es ist alles in Ordnung“, versuchte er es noch einmal, vergeblich. „Ich hab heute nur noch nichts richtiges gegessen. Da kann sogar mir schon mal schwindlig werden.“

Owen warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu, während er Jacks Blutprobe in das neu erbeutete Alienartefakt einsetzte, das ihnen erfreulicherweise so was Nützliches wie eine erste Komplettuntersuchung in nur wenigen Sekunden ermöglichte. „Klar. Du wirst ja auch so oft krank.“

„Ich _kann_ krank werden“, beharrte Jack verschnupft.

„Aber sicher doch. Ah, da haben wir’s ja schon.“ Owen starrte für einen Moment ungerührt auf das kleine Display auf dem Artefakt, ehe er es sinken ließ und trocken verkündete: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du bist schwanger.“

 

**Kapitel 04**

Durch das Labor hallten nach einigen Augenblicken Totenstille nach dieser Verkündigung die quiekenden Freudenausrufe der beiden Frauen und Jacks „nicht schon wieder!“, während Ianto gar nichts sagte, sondern nur etwas blass um die Nase wirkte.

Owen zuckte mit den Schultern und legte das Gerät weg. „Jep. Tut mir leid.“

„Das war mit Sicherheit dieses verdammte Alien letzte Woche, das mich gebissen hat“, grummelte Jack düster.

„Was?“, fiepte Tosh plötzlich beunruhigt. „Etwa wie ein Nostrovit? Müssen wir uns jetzt Sorgen darum machen, dass die Mutter hier aufkreuzen wird, um ihr Kind zu holen?“

„Dann müsste ich bereits letzte Woche über Nacht hochschwanger geworden sein“, stoppte Jack diesen Gedanken. „Das war kein Nostrovit. Sein Blut war grün und nicht schwarz.“

„Mal langsam“, warf Owen ein. „Wir wissen immer noch nicht, was das für ne Spezies war, bin noch nicht dazu gekommen, es zu obduzieren. Es könnte also schon sein, dass es sich ähnlich wie Nostroviten fortpflanzt. Also lass mich erst mal sehen, was du da ausbrütest.“

Er ignorierte Jacks giftigen Blick und zückte stattdessen eine große Spritze.

„Und was wird das, wenn’s fertig ist?“, fragte Jack skeptisch.

„Fruchtwasseruntersuchung“, erklärte Owen ungerührt, ehe er inne hielt. „Falls du so was hast. Ansonsten muss ich mir was anderes einfallen lassen.“

„Na prima“, knurrte Jack unter angehaltenem Atem.

„Jetzt sei nicht so ein Baby – Sorry für das Wortspiel. Hast du nicht gesagt, du warst schon mal schwanger? Dann weißt du ja, wie das läuft.“

„Das war ein verunglückter One-Night-Stand mit einem Alien“, protestierte Jack aufbrausend. „Seine Rasse hatte nicht dieselben Auffassungen der Geschlechter, wie wir.“

Gwen grunzte belustigt. „Es hat dich mit ner Frau verwechselt?“

„Habt ihr nichts besseres zu tun!“, bellte Jack, aber seine Mitarbeiter blieben seelenruhig um ihn herum stehen, während Owen ihn an seine Geräte anschloss, um einen Körperscan auf die Leinwand zu werfen, auf der dann auch prompt so etwas wie ein großes, blasenähnliches Gebilde in Jacks Bauch sichtbar wurde, von dessen Inhalt allerdings noch nicht viel zu erkennen war.

„Wenn wir wissen, was das für ein Ding ist und wir uns überlegen müssen, was wir machen, _dann_ haben wir was zu tun“, erklärte Gwen ungerührt. „Bis dahin bleiben wir genau hier stehen, um uns davon zu überzeugen, dass es dir gut geht.“

„Ich bin gerührt... Au!“

„Sorry“, sagte Owen, klang jedoch nicht wirklich bedauernd, als er die lange, dicke Nadel in Jacks Bauch versenkte. „Ha, tatsächlich Fruchtwasser“, rief Owen zufrieden aus. „Oder zumindest so was ähnliches.“

Das gesamte Torchwood-Team beobachtete gespannt und nervös, wie Owen das Fruchtwasser untersuchte und irgendwann begann, interessierte Geräusche von sich zu geben.

„Herr Gott, Owen!“, platzte Ianto irgendwann der Kragen, sodass ihn alle verwundert ansahen und er prompt rot wurde, als sich alle Aufmerksamkeit so abrupt auf ihn richtete. „Jetzt sag doch mal was.“

Owen ließ sich in keinster Weise von Iantos uncharakteristischem Ausbruch beeindrucken. „Wir haben es auf keinen Fall mit einem reinen Alienbaby zu tun, für das Jack lediglich der Brutkasten ist“, erklärte Owen, während er weiterhin in sein Mikroskop starrte. „Jack ist definitiv ein Elternteil.“

„Na wunderbar!“, rief der werdende Vater entnervt.

„Also ist der andere Elternteil dieses Alien?“, fragte Tosh und kam sich sofort ein bisschen dämlich vor, denn wer sollte es denn sonst anderes sein.

„Nein“, verkündete Owen dann jedoch beschwingt und alle hielten geschockt den Atem an, ehe er sich lässig in seinem Stuhl herumdrehte und einen Blick in die Runde warf. Dann grinste er hämisch und fokussierte seinen Blick auf Ianto, dem umgehend alles Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. „Glückwunsch, Ianto, du wirst Papa.“

Aller Augen richteten sich umgehend auf Ianto, der so aussah, als würde er jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen. Doch er hielt tapfer Stand und ballte lediglich die Hände zu Fäusten, damit keiner bemerkte, wie sehr sie zitterten.

„Ich vermute mal, dass im Speichel des Alien irgendein Stoff war, der Jacks Körper auf die Befruchtung vorbereiten sollte“, erklärte Owen ungerührt weiter. „Dumm für das Alien, dass wir’s vorher erschossen haben, ehe es seinen Spaß mit unserem Captain haben konnte.“ Owen warf Jack und Ianto ein breites Grinsen zu. „Wie wir ja alle wissen war dann wohl Ianto derjenige, der stattdessen an dem Abend Spaß hatte.“

Ianto knirschte gereizt mit den Zähnen, während er abermals heftig errötete und den Kopf wie eine Schildkröte zwischen die Schultern einzog, während Jack sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er lachen oder vor Frustration weinen sollte.

Bis ihm mit einem Schlag klar wurde, was das hier bedeutete. Er war nicht schwanger mit irgendeinem Alienbaby, das man in den nächstbesten Brutkasten befördern und dem dämlichen Alienvater zurückgeben konnte. Das hier war ein vollkommen menschliches Baby. Iantos Baby! Egal, wie es auf Dauer zwischen ihnen weiter gehen würde, er wusste, dass Ianto niemals zulassen würde, dass das Kind abgetrieben wurde. Ein einziger Blick in Iantos plötzlich entschlossenes Gesicht verriet ihm die Einstellung des jüngeren Mannes. Und ehrlich gesagt, hätte Jack es sowieso nicht über sich gebracht.

Was sie dann mit dem Baby machen würden, war eine andere Frage. Man konnte beim besten Willen kein Kind bei Torchwood großziehen.

„Lasst uns für nen Moment allein, okay“, ordnete Jack an, ohne seinen Blick von Ianto zu wenden. Dieser erwiderte seinen Blick mit trügerischer Ruhe, während die anderen ohne zu protestieren das Labor verließen. Zögerlich setzte Ianto sich zu Jack auf den Obduktionstisch, wo sie sich erst einmal für eine Weile anschwiegen.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte Jack irgendwann, denn irgendwer musste ja den Anfang machen.

Ianto wollte ihn partout nicht ansehen, presste jedoch fest die Lippen aufeinander. „Wenn du es nicht willst...“

„Hey, hey.“ Beschwichtigend legte Jack seine Hand rasch auf Iantos und drückte sanft zu. „Das hab ich nicht gesagt.“

Dies brachte Ianto nun doch dazu, Jack einen zögerlichen Seitenblick zuzuwerfen. Selbst Jack konnte darin das hoffnungsvolle Leuchten erkennen. „Was bedeutet das?“, fragte Ianto, um sich zu vergewissern.

Jack seufzte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, ehe er Ianto wieder fest ansah. „Dass wir... es zusammen großziehen werden... wenn du das willst.“

Ianto hob trotz aller hoffnungsvollen Freude skeptisch eine Augenbraue. „Ich kann dich mir nicht unbedingt als Familienmensch vorstellen.“

Jack nahm ihm seine Skepsis nicht übel. Er wusste selbst am besten, dass er alles andere als ein guter Vater war. „Bin ich eigentlich auch nicht, nein. Aber ich... ich wäre bereit, es zu versuchen... mit dir.“

Ianto musste schwer schlucken, weil sich für ihn in dieser Aussage so vieles verbarg, von dem er schon seit einer Weile hoffte, es von Jack zu hören. „Hast du... andere Kinder?“

„Ja“, antwortete Jack wahrheitsgemäß.

„Leben sie noch?“

„Ich habe eine Tochter in den Dreißigern und einen Enkel. Die anderen... sind schon lange tot.“

Ianto zögerte sichtlich, Jack weitere Fragen zu stellen, aber bislang hatte dieser uncharakteristisch bereitwillig geantwortet, weshalb er mehr wissen wollte. „Wieso hast du nie was von ihr erzählt?“

Jack zögerte ebenfalls, als er darüber nachdachte, wie er die ganze Sache mit Alice und ihrer Mutter am einfachsten beschreiben sollte. „Unser Verhältnis ist kompliziert“, antwortete er deshalb einfach nur.

„Verstehe.“ Und damit war für Ianto das Thema erledigt. Wenn Jack ihm irgendwann mehr erzählen wollte, dann würde er sich darüber freuen, aber wenn nicht, dann würde er ihm nicht böse sein, dass er seine Geheimnisse für sich behielt. Jack war schon immer jemand gewesen, der nur schwer anderen hundertprozentig vertraute und Ianto hatte kein Recht auf seine Geheimnisse.

„Wir gehen das ganz langsam an“, erklärte Jack schließlich sachlich. „Eins nach dem anderen. Lass erst mal die Schwangerschaft und Geburt hinter uns bringen, dann machen wir uns Gedanken um die nächsten achtzehn Jahre.“

Ianto nickte langsam. „Einverstanden. Aber...“ Er funkelte Jack entschieden von der Seite an. „Ein paar Dinge müssen wir trotzdem im Vorfeld klar stellen.“

Jack hob fragend eine Augenbraue, innerlich amüsiert. Er liebte es, wenn Ianto so dominant wurde. „Bin ganz Ohr.“

„Okay.“ Ianto räusperte sich, plötzlich nervös. „Du wirst während der Schwangerschaft auf keinen Fall hier in der Basis wohnen bleiben. Ich will, dass du in einem richtigen Bett schläfst und nicht mehr diese Leiter hoch- und runter klettern musst und... und ein Bad mit einer Badewanne kann auch nicht schaden. Da muss ich drauf bestehen... Sir.“

Jack schmunzelte. „So, du musst da drauf bestehen.“ Er sah Ianto verschmitzt an, merkte jedoch an Iantos verbissenem Blick, wie ernst es ihm war. Jack nickte seufzend. „Okay“, stimmte er zu. „Du willst mir damit sagen, dass ich bei dir einziehen soll.“

„Ja.“ Ianto hasste, wie sehr seine Stimme allein schon bei dieser einen Silbe zitterte, aber er konnte sich nicht helfen, er war nervös. Wenn Jack bei ihm einziehen würde, dann wäre es wie in einer richtigen Beziehung zwischen ihnen. Vielleicht, anstatt das Kind bloß gemeinsam großzuziehen, würden sie diesen Schritt irgendwann tatsächlich machen. Ianto war sich nur allzu gut bewusst, was er für Jack empfand. Für ihn war es schon lange keine bloße Affäre mehr, aber, obwohl er wusste, dass er Jack viel bedeutete, war er sich nicht hundertprozentig darüber im Klaren, wie viel er dem anderen Mann wiederum tatsächlich bedeutete.

Jack nickte noch einmal. Insgeheim fand er es süß, wenn Ianto so gluckenhaft wurde. Das war er eigentlich immer, wenn er sich tagtäglich um die Bedürfnisse des Teams kümmerte, er merkte es vermutlich selbst nicht. Jack musste bloß darauf achten, dass es während der Schwangerschaft nicht Überhand nahm. Ansonsten kam er damit klar. Ianto brauchte das sich Kümmern viel mehr als wie Jack. Im Zuge dieses Gedankens gab es aber etwas, das er Ianto besser vorher klar machte. „Hör zu“, begann er. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich habe alle meine Kinder sehr geliebt, aber im Grunde konnte ich nie viel mit ihnen anfangen. Und das wird sich jetzt auch nicht ändern, nur weil ich ausnahmsweise derjenige bin, der es austrägt. Ich mutiere nicht plötzlich zur Über-Mutter.“

Ianto nickte ohne Umschweife. Er hatte sich Iowas in der Art schon gedacht. „Schon okay“, versicherte er Jack und warf ihm ein zuversichtliches, amüsiertes Lächeln zu. „Für’s Bemuttern bin ich schließlich da. Das gleicht uns dann aus.“

Jack erwiderte Iantos Lächeln ebenso amüsiert. „Ich weiß“, erwiderte er, wurde im nächsten Augenblick jedoch wieder ernster und er suchte Blickkontakt zu Ianto. „Aber wie schon gesagt, das heißt nicht, dass ich das Kind nicht liebe... oder dich.“

Ianto schluckte schwer, unfähig, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, während er Jack einfach nur blinzelnd anstarren konnte. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Jack ihm das überhaupt je sagen würde, geschweige denn als Erster. Dafür war ihre... Beziehung nie gemacht gewesen, für tiefere Gefühle, so hatten es beide gewollt. Zunächst.

Beflügelt von seinen Glücksgefühlen, war er auf einmal wieder in der Lage zu handeln, sodass er sich abrupt zu Jack herüber lehnte und ihn überschwänglich küsste. „Ich liebe dich, Jack Harkness“, flüsterte er gegen Jacks Lippen, unendlich erleichtert, es endlich gesagt zu haben.

Jack löste sich ein Stück von ihm und lächelte ihn liebevoll an, während er zärtlich Iantos Wange streichelte. „Gib mir Zeit“, bat er leise. „Es ist ne Weile her, seit ich eine Familie hatte. Ich werd schon wieder lernen, mich auch so zu verhalten.“ Er hatte das Familienleben nie richtig genießen können, obwohl er es immer gewollt hatte. Seine Unsterblichkeit hatte immer wie ein Damoklesschwert über seinen ernsthaften Beziehungen und Ehen gehangen und trotz der glücklichen Momente miteinander, war er am Ende immer allein zurückgeblieben. Das hatte ihn Beziehungen gegenüber abgestumpft, die letzte ernsthafte damals mit Alices Mutter, entgegen dem was Alice denken mochte und auch, wenn sie verdammt schnell wieder vorbei gewesen war. Und dass er wirklich gerne eine Familie hatte, konnte trotzdem nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass er im Grunde seines Herzens schon immer ein unbekümmerter, abenteuerlustiger Playboy gewesen war, ebenso rastlos wie der Doctor, nie wirklich irgendwo zuhause. Er hatte immer vermutet, dass er anders geworden wäre, wenn die Zeitagentur und seine Unsterblichkeit nicht gewesen wären... und Grey. Hätte er die Boeshane Insel nie verlassen, wäre er vielleicht sesshaft geworden und hätte eine Familie gegründet. Aber nicht nach jenem Tag, an dem er alles verloren hatte.

„Wir haben Zeit“, versicherte Ianto und schmiegte sich glücklich an Jack, seinen Kopf auf Jacks Schulter gebettet.

„Wie hab ich dich nur verdient, Ianto Jones“, seufzte Jack und schloss Ianto in die Arme.

Für einige Minuten hielten sie sich innigst fest, umgeben von der friedlichen Stille des Labors, die alltäglichen Geräusche der Basis ein leises Summen im Hintergrund.

 

Als am frühen Abend die Feierabendszeit heran rückte, schickte Jack das restliche Team nach hause und machte sich selbst mit Ianto daran, seine wenigen Sachen zu packen. Es kam ihm merkwürdig vor, als er schließlich die Basis mit Ianto verließ, seine gesamten Habseligkeiten in einer einzigen Reisetasche verstaut. Er hatte so lange in der Basis gelebt, unter spartanischsten Verhältnissen, und es hatte ihm nie was ausgemacht. Dieser neue, einschneidende Lebensabschnitt machte ihn nervös. Er wollte Ianto nicht enttäuschen.

Aber er konnte sich nur immer wieder sagen, als er den SUV irgendwann vor Iantos Wohnblock parkte, dass alles gutgehen würde.

Er mochte Iantos Wohnung. Sie war modern eingerichtet, wirkte wie eine Designerwohnung, war dabei aber trotzdem wohnlich und gemütlich. Sie erinnerte Jack an ihren Besitzer – unter den schicken Anzügen und der professionellen, ungerührten Miene verbarg sich ein überaus warmherziger, liebevoller Mensch.

Ianto runzelte die Stirn, als er begann, Jacks Tasche auszupacken und dessen Sachen im Schrank neben seinen zu verstauen. Viel Platz war nicht, Iantos zahlreiche Anzüge und Hemden nahmen den meisten Raum ein, aber da Jack sowieso nicht viele Sachen hatte, würde es schon gehen. Es gelang ihm mit Leichtigkeit, Jacks übrige Hemden und Hosen neben die einzelnen Stücke zu hängen, die sich als Ersatz in Iantos Kleiderschrank geschlichen hatten für den Fall, dass Jack über Nacht blieb. Ianto würde es Jack nie sagen, aber als Jack angefangen hatte, ab und an über Nacht zu bleiben und irgendwann sogar einige Kleidungsstücke hier ließ, hatte das in Ianto die brennende Hoffnung geweckt, dass sie eines Tages doch ein richtiges Paar würden sein können. Und jetzt war der Tag da...

Nein. Er schüttelte den Kopf und widmete sich wieder seiner Aufgabe, die er nachdenklich unterbrochen hatte, einen Stapel von Jacks Hemden im Arm, während er reglos vor sich hin gestarrt hatte. Ihm machte ein ganz anderes Platzproblem zu schaffen.

„Wir haben keinen Platz für ein Kinderzimmer“, rief er nachdenklich, nicht sicher, ob er nur mit sich selbst redete oder mit Jack.

„Hm?“ Dieser steckte fragend den Kopf aus dem Badezimmer, wo er damit beschäftigt gewesen war, seine Toilettenartikel unterzubringen.

„Kinderzimmer“, wiederholte Ianto und Jack runzelte die Stirn, ehe er den Raum ganz betrat.

Er warf seine Shampooflasche aufs Bett und stemmte nachdenklich die Hände in die Hüften. „Für die erste Zeit wird’s schon gehen“, versicherte er Ianto. „Wenn du willst, können wir uns irgendwann nach ner größeren Wohnung oder einem Haus umsehen, aber vorerst braucht das Baby kein Kinderzimmer.“ Er nahm die Flasche wieder vom Bett auf und kehrte ins Bad zurück. „Ein überladenes Kinderzimmer für ein Baby ist eh bloß dazu da, die schmachtenden, übersentimentalen Eltern glücklich zu machen. Dem Baby ist’s egal, das sieht anfangs eh nur Farben und keine Formen, und Babys können sowieso nicht weiter als nen halben Meter gucken.“

„Das klingt verdächtig nach Owen“, rief Ianto ihm schmunzelnd hinterher und machte sich selbst auch wieder daran, Jacks Sachen auszupacken.

„Worauf du wetten kannst“, rief Jack aus dem Bad zurück, das Grinsen deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören. „So krass hätte ich’s zwar nicht ausgedrückt, aber recht geb ich ihm trotzdem.“

Ianto schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Er war gerührt, dass Jack das Ganze tatsächlich durchziehen zu wollen schien, samt Haus und allem. Wen kümmerte es da schon, dass er Owens nüchterne, pragmatische Ansichten teilte. Solche Sentimentalitäten waren nicht jedermanns Sache und auch, wenn Ianto schon gerne ein hübsch eingerichtetes Zimmer für das Baby gehabt hätte, war er jetzt auch nicht der Typ, der das Zimmer vollstopfte mit kitschigem Babykram inklusive mit putzigen Tierchen bemalter Wände. Irgendwann hörte es selbst bei ihm auf.

Mit so etwas würden sie vermutlich noch früh genug konfrontiert werden, denn irgendwie hegte er das beunruhigende Gefühl, dass sich im Verlauf von Jacks Schwangerschaft ungeahnte Abgründe in Tosh und Gwen auftun könnten, die die zwei zu quiekenden, kichernden Babyenthusiasten mutieren lassen würden.

 

**Kapitel 05**

Ianto beschlich irgendwann im Verlauf der nächsten Tage das ungute Gefühl, dass er vermutlich recht mit seiner Annahme hatte, was Tosh und Gwen anging. Die beiden fingen an, wenig subtil, wie zwei Satelliten um Jack zu kreisen und ihn kaum mehr aus den Augen zu lassen. Sie fragten ihn ständig, ob er was brauchte (und kamen Ianto somit zuvor) und gingen sichtlich daran, ihn zu schonen. Jack passte es natürlich gar nicht, wie ein rohes Ei behandelt zu werden und Ianto befürchtete, dass es irgendwann für Tosh und Gwen, insbesondere Gwen, da sie die Hartnäckigere war, ein böses Ende nehmen würde.

In einem Punkt stand er jedoch voll und ganz hinter den beiden Frauen...

„Was glaubst du, wo du hingehst?“

Jack erstarrte verdutzt und sah Ianto an, dann den Rest des Teams, der hinter dem jungen Archivar stand und ihn anfunkelte, anstatt sich für den Außeneinsatz fertig zu machen. „Äh...“ Unsicher runzelte er die Stirn. „Aliens fangen gehen? Das ist mein Job, schon vergessen.“ Irritiert griff er nach seinem Mantel und wurde noch irritierter, als Ianto keinerlei Anstalten machte, ihm wie sonst galant da rein zu helfen. 

Stattdessen verschränkte sein Geliebter lediglich die Arme vor der Brust und versuchte ihn niederzustarren. „Ich denke nicht, nein.“

„Wie bitte?!“ Hatte Jack sich da grade verhört?!

„Du wanderst gefälligst an den Schreibtisch für den Rest der Schwangerschaft“, fiel ihm jetzt auch noch Owen in den Rücken. 

Jack zog eine Schnute wie ein patziges Kleinkind. 

„Ich bin hier der Boss! Ich lass mir doch nicht in meiner eigenen Bas-...“

„Als leitender Mediziner dieses Ladens hab ich das letzte Wort. Das heißt, keine Außeneinsätze mehr.“

Jack klappte empört den Mund ein paar mal auf und zu, ehe er hilfesuchend Ianto ansah. Was er sich auch hätte sparen können. 

„Sei vernünftig“, wies Ianto ihn unnachgiebig an, trat auf Jack zu und nahm ihm seinen Mantel ab. Er drückte ihm einen versöhnlichen Kuss auf die Lippen, was Jack allerdings so gar nicht beschwichtigte.

„Und was soll ich monatelang am Schreibtisch?!“, rief er seinem Team irritiert hinterher, die bereits auf halbem Weg zum Ausgang waren. 

„Mach deinen Papierkram“, ertönte es gnadenlos von Gwen. „Davon hast du ja genug.“

„Könntest hier  ‘ n bisschen aufräumen“, kam es wiederum von Owen, während Tosh ein versöhnlicheres „such dir ein interessantes Projekt, ein ungefährliches“ über die Schulter warf.

„Egal, was du tust, halt dich fern von meinen Archiven“, war das letzte, das er von Ianto zu hören bekam, ehe seine Leute verschwunden waren und ihn hier mutterseelenallein einfach stehen ließen, seine einzige Gesellschaft ein mies gelaunter Flugsaurier.

„So übel ist mein Archivierungssystem auch nicht“, grummelte er, ehe er knatschig zurück in sein Büro marschierte. Vielleicht sollte er UNIT anrufen, dabei konnte er immer ne Menge Dampf ablassen. 

 

Mittlerweile hatte Jack sich mit seinem Schicksal, auf Iantos Job degradiert zu werden abgefunden (was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig – von ihnen fünf war er offenbar der einzige, der der Meinung war, er hätte als Boss hier noch was zu sagen). Außerdem hielt er es für klüger, jemanden, dessen Zähne in schöner Regelmäßigkeit in unmittelbare Nähe von ihm liebgewonnenen Körperteilen kamen, nicht zu sehr auf die Palme zu bringen. 

Demnach, um seine Langeweile zu bekämpfen, hatte die Basis – und sogar die Zellen – noch nie so sauber ausgesehen (Ianto war ein bisschen angepisst, dass Jack ihn in seinem Job übertrumpfte, aber Jack hatte schließlich mehr als genug Zeit dafür, auch die hintersten Ecken mal zu fegen, Ianto nicht). Aber was sollte er denn machen! Papierkram war fürs Erste absolut keiner mehr da und er war vom Telefon verbannt, ehe er noch einen Krieg mit UNIT auslösen konnte. Nur Kaffeekochen durfte er nicht (welchen trinken übrigens auch nicht), selbst ihn (oder gerade ihn?) ließ Ianto nicht mal in die Nähe seiner geheiligten Hightech-Kaffeemaschine. 

Jack war allerdings nicht so langweilig, dass er sich freiwillig in Owens wöchentliche Untersuchungen ergab. Wenn jemand mit einem medizinischen Doktorgrad an dir rum piekste und stupste, konnte das nie gut enden, insbesondere für Jack nicht, wie er aus eigener Erfahrung wusste. 

Aber natürlich hatte er auch in diesem Punkt keinerlei Mitspracherecht mehr über sein Leben, weshalb er hier also nun wieder einmal in Owens Labor auf dem Obduktionstisch lag. 

Und warum zum Teufel mussten die anderen auf der Treppe hocken und das ganze gespannt beobachten?! Sie waren hier nicht im Zoo!

Aber noch ehe Jack eine bissige Bemerkung machen konnte, lenkten ihn Owens nachdenkliche Klackgeräusche ab, die er machte, während er interessiert über einem Sensor brütete.

„Was?“, fragte er irritiert.

„Das Kind wächst ziemlich schnell“, erklärte der Doktor. „Ist bis jetzt nicht so aufgefallen, aber jetzt wird ’ s immer deutlicher.“ Er betätigte einige Knöpfe und im nächsten Augenblick wurde das Ultraschallbild vom Scanner auf die Leinwand projiziert. „Du bist in der vierten Woche, aber laut der Wachstumsrate des Fötus befindest du dich eher in der neunten oder zehnten.“ 

Jack nickte. „Okay. Und was bedeutet das, außer, dass ich das hier schneller hinter mir hab?“

Owen zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie du schon sagtest, es wird schneller vorbei sein, aber ansonsten ändert sich nichts. Alles verläuft normal.“ Er klopfte Jack unsanft auf die Schulter, was diesen mehr als irritierte. „Die Spezies, der du dein Glück verdankst, ist wohl noch ungeduldiger als du.“

„Kannst du demnach schon erkennen, was es wird?“, warf Tosh plötzlich diplomatisch, aber nicht weniger hibbelig ein und ihre interessierten Blicke huschten immer wieder auf die Leinwand, ob sie vielleicht von sich aus mehr erkennen konnte.

Owen wollte gerade zum Sprechen ansetzen, als Gwen ihm plötzlich zuvor kam: „Müsste das Baby bei zwei männlichen Eltern nicht automatisch ebenfalls männlich sein?“

Owens mitleidiger, aber gleichzeitig rügender Blick brachte sie zum Schweigen. „Was hast du während Bio in der Schule gemacht?“, fragte er, woraufhin sie die Schultern zuckte. „Die Frau steuert das X bei, während der Mann entweder ein X oder ein Y-Chromosom beisteuert, womit das Geschlecht des Kindes entschieden wird, klar soweit.“ Gwen streckte ihm beleidigt die Zunge raus, was er geflissentlich ignorierte. „Da wir hier aber zwei Männer haben, wird jeder der beiden entweder ein X oder Y beisteuern. Du kannst dir ausmalen, was dabei rauskommt.“

„Hm“, machte Gwen. „Demnach könnte es ein XX werden, also ein Mädchen, oder aber auch ein XY und somit ein Junge? Und was ist mit YY?“

„Das Geschlecht gibt’s nicht“, warf Tosh ein.

„Normalerweise natürlich nicht, aber in diesem Fall...“ Owen verschränkte nachdenklich die Arme vor der Brust. „Ein YY-Kind wäre männlich.“

„Das arme Ding hätte dann aber einen Überschuss an Testosteron.“ Tosh schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf. „Was wäre es dann? Ein Übermann?“

Owen zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schon möglich. Oder es wird behindert zur Welt kommen, weil es eine genetische Anomalie ist. Soll ich’s testen?“ Er warf einen Blick auf Jack und Ianto, die während dieser Diskussionsrunde lieber den Mund gehalten hatten. Nun aber nickte Ianto abgehakt, die Lippen fest zusammengepresst und leichenblass im Gesicht.

„Okay.“ Owen ließ sich in seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen und begann mit den Tests.

„Whoa“, verkündete er fünf Minuten später. „Es ist tatsächlich ein YY-Kind.“

„Und?“, fragte Jack ungeduldig und setzte sich wieder auf, um auf die Leinwand zu starren, auf die Owen die Ergebnisse projizierte, aber die meisten der Messungen sagten ihm nichts.

„Körperliche Entwicklung normal, Vital- und Hirnfunktionen normal... nein, wartet.“ Owen runzelte die Stirn. „Die Hirnfunktionen sind überdurchschnittlich. Sie sind... nahezu perfekt.“

„Also...“ Ianto zögerte. „Kannst du keine Anzeichen für eine... für eine Behinderung erkennen?“

„Nein. Im Gegenteil. Dieses Kind wird ein Genie. Ist es jetzt schon, wenn man so will.“

„Autisten sind auch oft Genies“, warf Tosh leise ein, zuckte jedoch nicht unter Jacks und Iantos finsteren Blicken zusammen, da irgendeiner es schließlich aussprechen musste.

„Stimmt auch wieder“, stimmte Owen zu. „Aber dafür gibt es keine Anzeichen. Wie ich schon sagte: Dieses Kind ist perfekt – genetisch, körperlich, geistig.“

Jack grunzte sarkastisch. „Hoffentlich brüte ich hier keinen zukünftigen Superschurken aus. Au.“ Er rieb sich murrend den Arm, wo Ianto ihn geboxt hatte. „Solchen Leuten wird schnell langweilig. Und die Helden wiederum sind doch wohl oft genug dafür bekannt, nicht grade die Cleversten zu sein. Ich hätte lieber ein cleveres Kind.“

„Du siehst zu viele Filme“, zischte Ianto, während alle um des lieben Friedens Willen Owens fröhliches „sprichst wohl aus Erfahrung, Captain America“ ignorierten.

„Das ist ne Tatsache“, korrigierte Jack ihn gelassen.

„Mein Sohn wird kein Superschurke, ist das klar!“, brauste Ianto auf und stolzierte aufgebracht aus dem Labor.

Jack sah ihm stirnrunzelnd hinterher. „Tss“, machte er. „Wer hat hier mit den Stimmungsschwankungen zu kämpfen. Wie auch immer. Wenn der Kleine meinen Charme erbt, kann aus ihm schwerlichst ein Superschurke werden.“

„Größenwahnsinnig wird er trotzdem, wenn er Jacks Ego erbt“, murmelte Gwen unter angehaltenem Atem sarkastisch.

 

**Kapitel 06**

Dass Gwen und Tosh zu Glucken mutiert waren und Jack ständig bemutterten, bis er sie anschnauzte, damit kam Ianto ja noch klar. Aber jetzt fingen sie an, Ianto selbst auch noch mit in die ganze Sache reinzuziehen, worauf er gut hätte verzichten können.

Würdevoll ignorierte er daher Jacks gehässiges Grinsen, als die beiden ihn an diesem Vormittag ausnahmsweise in Ruhe ließen und dafür Ianto ins Auto zerrten, um ihn zum – ihrer Meinung nach längst überfälligen – Einkaufen zu schleppen.

 

„Gwen!“, zischte Ianto entnervt und rieb sich seine Schläfen, hinter denen sich langsam rasende Kopfschmerzen ausbreiteten. „Zum letzten Mal: Dafür haben wir keinen Platz.“

Gwen zog eine Schnute und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während sie vorwurfsvolle Blicke zwischen Ianto und dem riesigen Wickeltisch aus zart blau bemaltem Holz wechselte. Sie schnaufte. „Dann zieht doch endlich um.“

„Nein“, stellte er knapp klar und hoffte, dass das Thema damit erledigt war.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns lieber die Kinderbetten ansehen“, schlug Tosh diplomatisch, wenn auch nicht weniger enthusiastisch vor.

Ianto nickte abgehakt und folgte ihnen in einen anderen Gang des Ladens. Noch ehe sie Zeit hatten, sich umzusehen, trat eine breit lächelnde Verkäuferin auf sie zu. „Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?“

„Ehm, ja“, antwortete Gwen. „Wir brauchen ein Babybettchen. Es sollte allerdings nicht allzu viel Platz wegnehmen, die Wohnung ist recht klein.“ Sie warf Ianto einen pointierten, vorwurfsvollen Blick über die Schultern zu, der lediglich pampig die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergrub.

„Aber natürlich“, lächelte die Verkäuferin. Solche Auseinandersetzungen musste sie schon oft miterlebt haben zwischen werdenden Eltern, auch, wenn sich die Sachlage dieses Mal ein wenig anders gestaltete, als wie sie es wohl gewohnt war. „Wir haben für alle Gelegenheiten etwas.“ Sie führte die drei Torchwood-Agenten zu einigen kleineren Modellen, bei deren Anblick es Ianto schon gleich einfacher fiel zu atmen.

„Was wird es denn, wenn ich fragen darf?“, erkundigte sich die Frau, während die drei die angebotenen Modelle begutachteten.

Gwen rollte mit den Augen, als Ianto keine Anstalten machte, ihr zu antworten, und erwiderte an seiner Stelle: „Ein Junge.“

„Oh, wie schön!“

Ianto verdrehte nun selbst die Augen. Das hätte die Frau immer gesagt, unabhängig davon, was die werdenden Mütter austrugen. Naja, bei einem Baby Weevil hätte vielleicht sogar ihr Enthusiasmus Grenzen gehabt.

„Da haben wir einige ganz besonders hübsche Modelle. Alle in wunderschönen Blautönen für den kleinen Prinzen.“

„Nein“, schaltete Ianto sich nun doch entschieden ein. Bislang hatte sein Sinn für höfliches Benehmen ihn davon abgehalten zu antworten, denn er befürchtete, dass er die Verkäuferin in seiner miesen Laune bloß angeschnauzt hätte – Um Gottes Willen, er mutierte zu Owen! –, aber jetzt musste er sein Veto einlegen. Die drei Frauen blinzelten ihn verwundert an und er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir wollen diese ganzen Geschlechterklischees nicht mitmachen. Es spielt keine Rolle, ob Mädchen oder Junge und wir wollen unseren Sohn nicht in irgendwelche Rollen pressen. Er soll selbst entscheiden, wie er sich entwickelt.“ Das klang jetzt vielleicht ein bisschen merkwürdig – dementsprechende Blicke erntete er auch, insbesondere von der Verkäuferin –, aber Jack war die Angelegenheit wichtig gewesen. Ansonsten hielt er sich ja aus der ganzen Sache raus, aber in dem Fall hatte er Ianto erklärt, wie anders die Geschlechterrollen im 51. Jahrhundert aufgefasst, beziehungsweise nahezu völlig relativiert waren, was den Menschen einen völlig freien Umgang mit ihrer Geschlechteridentität und Sexualität erlaubte. Jack wollte seinen Sohn nicht in die restriktiven Rollen dieser Epoche quetschen. Er hatte es auch bei seinen anderen Kindern versucht, doch die Zeiten damals waren noch strenger und intoleranter gewesen, weshalb er wenig Erfolg damit gehabt hatte, seine Partnerinnen von seiner Ansicht zu überzeugen. Ianto hatte gleich bemerkt, wie erleichtert Jack gewesen war, als Ianto ihm nicht bloß aufmerksam zugehört, sondern ihn auch noch unterstützt hatte.

„Okay“, blinzelte Gwen schließlich. „Euer Baby, nicht meins.“

Die Verkäuferin blinzelte ebenfalls und schien sich wieder von ihrer Verwunderung zu erholen. „Ach so“, rief sie an Gwen gewandt. „Dann sind Sie gar nicht die glückliche Mutter. Und ich dachte...“ Sie warf einen Blick auf Tosh, die aber, als sie ihren Blick bemerkte, rasch abwehrend die Hände hob und den Kopf schüttelte. „Oh“, machte die Frau und sah Ianto an. „Ihre Frau sollte wirklich mitkommen, damit Sie diese schwierigen Entscheidungen gemeinsam treffen können.“ Ein plötzlicher Ausdruck von Sorge legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Es geht der werdenden Mami doch hoffentlich gut?!“

„Blendend“, erwiderte Ianto mit erzwungenem Lächeln und fügte bissig nuschelnd hinzu: „Die werdende Mami darf grade Papierkram erledigen.“ Gwen boxte ihn mit ihrem Ellenbogen in die Rippen, als der Gesichtsausdruck der Verkäuferin immer mehr Verwirrung ausdrückte.

Ianto versuchte, sie freundlich anzulächeln. „Nicht so wichtig. Also, was haben Sie uns denn alles Schönes zu bieten?“

 

Er fühlte sich um Jahre gealtert, als Ianto drei Stunden später mit Gwen und Tosh das Kindergeschäft verließ. Die nötigsten Möbel waren bestellt, Tosh und Gwen waren bepackt mit Einkaufstüten voller Strampelanzüge (in gelb und grün), Pflegeprodukten und Dingen, von denen Ianto ehrlich gesagt nicht wusste, zu was sie eigentlich nütze waren. Irgendwie traumatisiert verkrümelte er sich auf die Rückbank und überließ freiwillig Gwen das Steuer, während er sich an ein fettes Hummelplüschtier klammerte, das einzige Zugeständnis, das er heute für Spielsachen gemacht hatte.

Dass Jack ihn, zurück in der Basis auch noch auslachte, ehe er ihn tröstend (aber immer noch spöttelnd!) in die Arme nahm, war seiner Laune nicht gerade zuträglich.

„Das musste ich auch durchmachen“, versicherte der ältere Mann grinsend.

„Nicht so“, zischte Ianto und klammerte sich fester an die Hummel, während er sich tiefer in Jacks Umarmung presste. „Warst du in den letzten dreißig Jahren mal in solch einem Laden?! Es gibt nichts, was es nicht gibt und das auch noch in zwanzig verschiedenen Modellen.“ Er seufzte erschöpft. „Ich dachte, es wär schon schlimm gewesen, als ich Rhian damals bei David und Misha begleiten musste, aber _das_ grade...“

„Ohh, armes Baby.“ Jack küsste tröstend Iantos Stirn, wurde das amüsierte Grinsen aber immer noch nicht völlig los. „Ich könnte dich ablenken.“

Aber Ianto war viel zu gereizt und müde, weshalb er Jacks nach unten wandernde Hand zu packen bekam und bestimmt von seinem Hintern entfernte. Jack seufzte und zog gespielt gekränkt eine Schnute. „Dann leg dich was hin.“

„Sollte ich das nicht eigentlich zu dir sagen“, grunzte Ianto sarkastisch, auch wenn ein kurzer Nachmittagsschlaf himmlisch klang.

„Ich könnte dich begleiten.“

Ianto sah Jack an, ein Hauch von Besorgnis plötzlich in seinem Blick, doch Jack grinste ihn lediglich unbekümmert an.

„Ich hab immerhin hinter meinem Schreibtisch gesessen und diesen ganzen wahnsinnig anstrengenden Papierkram gemeistert, den sonst mein Archivar für mich erledigt. Das schlaucht ganz schön.“

„Du tust mir wahnsinnig leid“, erwiderte Ianto trocken und löste sich von Jack. „Ich geh runter in die Archive. Die ganzen Grautöne da unten werden mir gut tun. Ich fühl mich immer noch, als wär vor meinem inneren Auge ein Regenbogen explodiert.“

„Möchtest du den letzten Doughnut?“, rief Jack ihm hinterher. Ianto drehte sich verwundert wieder zu ihm um und Jack deutete mit dem Kinn in Richtung seines Schreibtischs. Er nickte dankbar und steuerte wie magisch davon angezogen auf Jacks Schreibtisch und die bunte Pappschachtel (eeww, schon wieder bunt) darauf zu.

Während der herrlich süße Geschmack auf seiner Zunge zu explodieren schien und seine Laune zusammen mit seinem Blutzuckerspiegel wieder hob, wusste er nicht, ob er sich mehr darüber wundern sollte, dass Owen freiwillig Essen für Jack gebracht hatte, oder dass er ihn als sein Arzt solch ungesundes Zeug essen ließ.

Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern und machte einen Umweg zu seiner geheiligten Kaffeemaschine, ehe er in den Archiven verschwand.

Owen ernährte sich wie alle anderen hier unten auch bloß von Fastfood, war also in seinem Beurteilungsvermögen kompromittiert. Vielleicht sollte Ianto in Zukunft nicht nur an Jacks Wohl denken, sondern auch an das des restlichen Teams und sich nach gesünderen Alternativen fürs Mittagessen umsehen. Es gab schließlich auch gesundes Fastfood.

 

„Jack?“

Der Captain sah fragend auf, als er an Gwens Arbeitsplatz vorbeikam.

„Ich hab mir da was überlegt“, begann sie, ein enthusiastisches Lächeln im Gesicht.

Jack runzelte skeptisch die Stirn, bedeutete ihr aber, fortzufahren.

„Ich hab mal ein paar Ideen gesammelt für eine Babyparty. Wir können natürlich nicht viele Leute einladen, aber es wäre doch trotzdem schön, wenn...“

Jacks Miene hatte sich mit jedem ihrer Worte verdüstert, sodass Ianto, der mit den anderen zusammen die ganze Szene mitbekommen hatte, vorsichtshalber näher trat, um im Notfall Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben.

„Vergiss es, Gwen“, schnitt Jack ihr irgendwann das Wort ab.

Überrumpelt blinzelte sie ihn an. „Warum denn nicht?“

„Weil ich so etwas nicht will, darum.“

Gwen verschränkte störrisch die Arme vor der Brust. „Ihr müsst mal aufhören, deine Schwangerschaft wie das Jüngste Gericht zu betrachten.“ Sie wechselte pointierte Blicke zwischen den anwesenden Männern. „Das ist ein riesen Grund, sich zu freuen, aber ihr seid alle so ernst und tut so, als würdest du wer weiß was für eine Kreatur austragen...“

„Nein!“ Und damit wollte er an ihr vorbei gehen, das Thema für ihn eigentlich erledigt, aber Gwen sprang aufgebracht auf.

„Aber Jack!“

„Nein!“ Er fuhr zu Gwen herum und funkelte sie an, dann den Rest des Teams. „Der nächste, der das Wort Babyparty in den Mund nimmt, wird gefeuert und bis zurück zu seinen Schulzeiten geretconnt.“

Owen gab ein sarkastisches Grunzen und ein undeutlich hörbares „dachte, du stehst drauf, Sachen in den Mund zu nehmen“, bereute es im nächsten Augenblick allerdings schon, als Jack ihm einen so giftigen Blick zuwarf, dass selbst der hartgesottene, zynische Doktor sich unter diesem Blick wand.

Aber Gwen wusste natürlich wie so oft nicht, wann sie es besser gut sein lassen sollte, und preschte abermals vor. „Ihr Männer seid so unsensibel und nüchtern, alle drei!“, rief Gwen entnervt aus und funkelte ihre drei männlichen Kollegen an. „Ihr scheint euch gar nicht zu freuen.“

Ehe Jack noch etwas sagen konnte, das er später bereuen würde, machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte fluchend zurück in sein Büro.

„Natürlich freuen wir uns, Gwen“, erwiderte Owen nur mäßig sarkastisch über das laute, scheppernde Geräusch hinweg, als Jacks Bürotür ins Schloss knallte. Er funkelte seine Kollegin rügend an. „Aber man kann’s auch übertreiben.“

Für einen Moment starrten er und Gwen sich noch störrisch an, ehe er indifferent die Schultern zuckte und sich wieder seiner Arbeit zuwandte. „Ich find dieses ganze Theater eh albern. Im Grunde beglückwünscht man zwei Menschen doch bloß zu einem erfolgreichen Orgasmus.“

„Ist gut jetzt!“, warf Ianto ein, ehe Gwen eine hitzige Erwiderung darauf geben konnte. Seufzend ignorierte Ianto den Doktor und widmete seine volle Aufmerksamkeit Gwen zu. „Gwen, hör zu. Ich weiß, dass du dich freust, aber schalt einen Gang runter, okay. Jack will das alles nicht und das musst du respektieren. Unser Job ist auch stressig genug, ohne dass uns seine Schwangerschaft schlaucht. Dein Enthusiasmus, so lobenswert und gut gemeint er ja auch sein mag, setzt uns alle noch mehr unter Druck. Lass ihn einfach in Ruhe.“

Gwen öffnete ein paar Mal den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn aber immer wieder. „Ich“, stammelte sie schließlich, sichtlich mit schlechtem Gewissen. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht...“

„Ist schon gut“, lächelte Ianto sie beschwichtigend an.

Sie nickte plötzlich verlegen und eilte zu ihrem Computer zurück.

Seufzend wechselte Ianto einen Blick mit Tosh, die zwar ein ähnliches Maß an Enthusiasmus an den Tag legte wie Gwen, sich aber besser unter Kontrolle hatte. „Tut mir leid“, murmelte sie und huschte mit hochgezogenen Schultern davon.

Abermals seufzend warf Ianto einen Blick in Richtung Jacks Büro, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen, reinzugehen und mit Jack zu reden. Wenn er reden wollte, wusste er, wo er Ianto finden konnte. Bis dahin würde er Jacks Privatsphäre respektieren.

 

**Kapitel 07**

Er hatte nicht übertrieben, als er Gwen gesagt hatte, dass die Schwangerschaft ihn schlauchte. Nicht Jack, dem ging es hervorragend. Am allerbesten ging es seiner Libido, was auch das Problem war. Jack war zu normalen Zeiten schon jemand, der einen ausgeprägten sexuellen Appetit an den Tag legte, aber zur Zeit war der Mann dauergeil. Bei jeder nur möglichen oder unmöglichen Gelegenheit fiel er über Ianto her, in der Basis überraschte er ihn oft genug für eine Stippvisite unten in den Archiven oder zerrte ihn in irgendwelche dunklen Ecken – derer sie verdammt viele hier unten hatten. Und Ianto konnte natürlich nicht nein sagen. Spätestens, sobald ihm Jacks unwiderstehlicher Geruch in die Nase stieg, sobald dieser ihm nahe kam – momentan auch noch um ein Vielfaches verstärkt dank der ganzen Hormone, die durch seinen Körper wirbelten –, oder er ihn mit bittendem Dackelblick ansah, war es aus mit Iantos Widerstandskraft. Nicht, dass er die meiste Zeit nicht auch willig an ihren Stelldicheins Teil hatte, aber es gab Zeiten, nach einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag voller Weevils und Rissaktivitäten, an denen er sprichwörtlich auf den Rat ihrer Gründerin verfallen musste: Leg dich zurück und denk an Torchwood.

Ianto wünschte sich sehnlichst einfach nur die klischeehaften, aber wenigstens für ihn selbst harmlosen Essensgelüste herbei.

Aber ansonsten konnte er nicht leugnen, dass er die ganze Situation genoss. Das Zusammenleben mit Jack stellte sich als äußerst erfüllend und angenehm heraus, obwohl Jack oft genug ein Schlunz war, also das genaue Gegenteil von Ianto. Es fühlte sich wie eine richtige Beziehung an und bald würden sie auch eine richtige Familie sein.

Jack fand das Abenteuer zusammen wohnen auch toll, denn Zuhause machte ihm das Bemuttern auf einmal überhaupt nichts mehr aus(zumindest in Maßen), denn Captain Jack Harkness konnte eine ziemliche Aufmerksamkeitshure sein, wenn er wollte und bei der Aussicht auf Iantos volle, hingebungsvolle Aufmerksamkeit wollte er definitiv.

Eigentlich gestaltete sich also alles in Iantos Leben momentan zu vollster Zufriedenheit. Wenn es da nicht auch einen Aspekt aus seinem Leben außerhalb Torchwoods geben würde.

Dieser Aspekt hielt ihn zur Zeit seit geschlagenen zehn Minuten am Telefon und versuchte, ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden, dass er sich so lange nicht gemeldet hatte (er hatte doch gewusst, dass es Nachteile hatte, am Wochenende nach und nach nicht mehr zu arbeiten, da war man viel zu leicht zuhause erreichbar).

„Ich musste arbeiten, Rhia“, seufzte er nun schon zum zweiten Mal.

Geduldig hörte er sich die erwidernde Tirade seiner Schwester an und wechselte zwischendurch immer wieder hilfesuchende Blicke mit Jack, der ihn lediglich amüsiert beobachtete und jedes Mal interessiert aufhorchte, wenn Ianto in seinem Gespräch ab und an ins Walisische wechselte – schließlich konnte man so viel besser auf Walisisch zurück fluchen als auf Englisch.

„Hm, ja“, gab er schließlich nach. „Ich werd sehen, was mein Boss dazu sagt.“ Besagter Boss warf ihm ein breites Grinsen zu, das Ianto dieses Mal geflissentlich ignorierte. „Bis dann, Rhia.“

Erleichtert legte er endlich auf und starrte für einen Moment verloren auf das Telefon vor sich.

Deshalb war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass er heftig zusammen zuckte, als Jack plötzlich überraschend dicht hinter ihm auftauchte und seine Arme um ihn schlang, sein geschwollener Bauch fest und warm an Iantos Rücken gepresst.

„Dir ist schon klar, was das mit mir anstellt, wenn du Walisisch redest“, stellte er in einem suggestiven Raunen dicht an Iantos Ohr klar.

Ianto erschauderte und stöhnte leise, als Jack seine Hand packte und nach hinten führte, um sie auf seine Erektion zu legen. Er drückte sanft zu, was wiederum Jack ein kehliges Stöhnen entriss, und legte seinen Kopf entspannt zurück auf Jacks Schulter, da die geschickten Hände des Captain mittlerweile in interessantere Regionen abgetaucht waren. Mit trägen, hypnotisierenden Bewegungen massierte Jack seinen Geliebten durch seine Jeans (ein für Jack noch relativ ungewohnter, aber nichtsdestotrotz fantastischer Anblick), bis er vollständig hart war.

Aber irgendwann überfiel Jack die Ungeduld und er dirigierte Ianto hinüber zur Couch und drückte ihn enthusiastisch darauf nieder. Er kniete sich neben die Couch und machte sich an Iantos Hose zu schaffen, die er ihm schließlich samt Unterwäsche von den Beinen zerrte und neben sich fallen ließ. In einer fließenden Bewegung erhob er sich, streifte gleichzeitig seine Jogginghose und Boxershorts ab, riss sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und kletterte auf Ianto. Beide Männer stöhnten, als Jack sich rittlings auf ihn setzte, sodass Iantos Erektion sich zwischen seine Pobacken schob.

Krampfhaft klammerte Ianto sich an Jacks Hüften und stieß sein Becken nach oben. Sie keuchten abermals atemlos, als Iantos Eichel für wenige Millimeter in Jacks Öffnung eintauchte, ehe der feste Muskelring ihm weiteren Einlass verwehrte.

Jack schob Iantos T-Shirt, das einzige Kleidungsstück, das er noch trug, nach oben, sodass er an seine harten Brustwarzen heran kam. Während er die rechte mit seinen Fingern malträtierte, schloss er seine Lippen um die andere und saugte fest, sodass Ianto sich ihm mit einem Aufschrei entgegen wölbte.

„Jack!“, keuchte Ianto und erging sich in einem Strom von Walisischen Ausrufen, was Jack, als er dies hörte, zum Stöhnen brachte. Etwas mühselig setzte er sich wieder auf und fixierte Ianto mit fiebrigem Blick. 

„Oh Gott, Ianto!“, stöhnte er atemlos, während er rastlos die Finger seiner rechten Hand durch Iantos Brusthaar fahren ließ, und gleichzeitig mit der anderen in den Tiefen der Sofaritze nach dem Gleitgel tauchte. „Sag das nochmal.“

Ein heftiger Schauder durchlief ihn, als die melodischen Walisischen Töne, verpackt in Iantos angenehmen Bariton, über ihn hinweg rollten. Seine Finger umfassten krampfhaft fest die entdeckte Tube Gleitgel, in dieser Sekunde unfähig, sich zu rühren.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, was das bedeutet, aber du könntest mir die Bibel auf Walisisch vorlesen und das würde mich trotzdem noch heiß machen“, erklärte Jack schließlich mit zittriger Stimme, während seine bebenden Finger mit dem störrischen Verschluss der Tube beschäftigt waren. 

„Vorsicht, Sir“, schmunzelte Ianto, doch auch seine Coolness bekam rapide deutliche Risse, als er Jack über sich knien sah, seine makellose Haut von einem feinen Schweißfilm überzogen, erhitzt und erregt, während er sich selbst vorbereitete. „Das ist Blasphemie.“

Jack antwortete ihm mit einem atemlosen Lachen, das sich jedoch nahtlos in ein beinah schon obszönes Stöhnen wandelte, als er mit einem dritten Finger in sich eindrang. 

„Jaaack!“ Nun war es ausnahmsweise einmal Ianto, der quengelig wurde vor Ungeduld und unbefriedigter Lust.

Aber da Jack, ansonsten nicht abgeneigt, Ianto ein wenig zappeln zu lassen, es ebenfalls kaum mehr aushielt, seinen Geliebten endlich in sich zu spüren, bedeckte er rasch Iantos Penis mit Gleitgel, hockte sich über ihn und ließ sich dann auf dem harten Fleisch nieder. Beide Männer atmeten zittrig ein und aus, als Ianto in ihn eindrang und Jack erst stoppte, als er Ianto vollständig in sich aufgenommen hatte. Schwer atmend verharrten sie in dieser Position, um sich für den Moment einfach nur zu spüren. 

„Jack“, wisperte Ianto nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit in die Stille hinein und griff nach Jacks Händen, um sie mit seinen zu verschränken. Jack begegnete seinem flammenden Blick mit der gleichen Intensität, packte Iantos Hände fester und begann langsam, sich in seinem Schoß auf und ab zu bewegen.

Die ganze Zeit über hielten sie den Blickkontakt zueinander, die Intensität und Intimität dieses Augenblicks beinah schon unerträglich.

Jack keuchte gebrochen auf, als Ianto seine Hüften nach oben stieß, direkt gegen seine Prostata. Ianto stieß noch zwei, drei Mal fest zu, ehe der feste Druck an seiner Prostata Jack zum Höhepunkt katapultierte, gefolgt nur wenige Augenblicke später von Ianto, den die rhythmischen Muskelkontraktionen um seine Erektion zum Orgasmus brachten.

Mit aller noch verbliebenen Kraft setzte Ianto sich auf und schloss Jack in die Arme, um ihm dabei zu helfen, sich hinzulegen. Behutsam rangierte er sie beide herum, bis sie bequem eng aneinander gepresst auf der Couch lagen, Ianto fest gegen Jacks Rücken, während seine Arme ihn umfingen und sein erschlaffender Penis überraschenderweise trotz allem Drehen und Wenden immer noch in Jack verhaftet war, so als ob der ältere Mann ihn nicht gehen lassen wollte. Geistesabwesend strich Ianto über Jacks prallen Bauch, während sie wieder zu Atem kamen, wobei ihn jedes Mal ein kleiner Schock an überraschten Glücksgefühlen durchzuckte, wenn er die Bewegungen seines Sohnes unter Jacks Haut spürte. Irgendwie ein bisschen unheimlich, aber auf der anderen Seite auch wunderbar.

„Wirst du ’ s deiner Schwester sagen?“, fragte Jack irgendwann entspannt in die angenehme Stille während er das Gefühl genoss, Iantos Körper an sich gepresst zu spüren und von seinen Händen gestreichelt zu werden.

Ianto schnaufte belustigt, was Jack zusammenschrecken ließ, als Iantos warmer Atem ihn hinter dem Ohr kitzelte. „Was? Dass ich Vater werde?“

Jack nickte stumm und griff nach Iantos Fingern auf seinem Bauch, um geistesabwesend damit zu spielen.

Irritiert entzog Ianto Jack seine Finger und verschränkte ihre Hände stattdessen fest miteinander. „Und was soll ich ihr sagen, mit wem ich dieses Kind bekomme?!“ 

„Hm, das ist natürlich ein Problem. Aber du könntest ihr sagen, dass wir uns für eine Leihmutter entschieden haben.“

Ianto seufzte schwer und vergrub sein Gesicht in Jacks Nacken. Auch wenn er wusste, dass er keine Wahl hatte, wollte er dieses Gespräch partout nicht führen.

„Jack. Sie weiß ja noch nicht mal, dass es dich gibt.“

„Wie lange hast du sie nicht mehr angerufen?“, hatte er schneller überrascht ausgerufen, als wie er sich stoppen konnte.

Jack merkte gleich, dass er hier in ein Wespennest gestochen hatte, als Iantos ganzer Körper sich hinter ihm versteifte. Versöhnlich küsste er Iantos mit seinen verschränkte Finger. Schließlich durfte er selbst nichts sagen. Er stand auch nicht grade an erster Stelle für den Familienmensch des Jahres was Alice anging. 

„Du verstehst das nicht, Jack“, erklärte Ianto nach einer Weile unwillig. „In dem  Milieu , in dem ich aufgewachsen bin, da outest du dich nicht mal eben so. Ich kann mir Rhias ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck lebhaft vorstellen. Und erst den meines Schwagers...“ Ianto erschauderte unwillkürlich. „Du kommst aus einer viel toleranteren Zeit. Du bist nicht mit homophoben Idioten groß geworden.“

„Das nicht“, musste Jack einräumen. „Aber du scheinst zu vergessen, dass ich länger in der Vergangenheit dieses Planeten gelebt hab als in der Zukunft meines Zuhauses. Ich habe einige der schlimmsten Zeiten des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts miterlebt, die es für Homosexuelle gegeben hat, aber hat ’ s mich umgebracht... naja, einmal.“

Ianto grunzte zynisch. „Nicht mehr?“

„Ich bin für alle möglichen Sachen umgebracht worden“, stellte Jack verschnupft klar. „Nicht nur, weil ich meine Triebe nicht zügeln konnte – oder meinen Charme.“

„Hört, hört“, schmunzelte Ianto.

„Der Punkt ist“, lenkte Jack ihr Gespräch wieder in die richtigen Bahnen. „Dass natürlich noch nicht alle Intoleranz aus der Welt ist. Das wird noch einige Zeit dauern, aber es geht hier doch nicht um uns. Es geht um unseren Sohn und um deine Familie. Er sollte so viele Mitglieder seiner Familie kennenlernen wie möglich.“

Jack brauchte das „für den Fall, dass“ nicht auszusprechen. Für den Fall, dass Ianto was passieren sollte, für den Fall, dass Jack wieder verschwinden sollte...

Ianto nagte für einen Moment frustriert auf seiner Unterlippe herum, da ihm nur allzu deutlich bewusst wurde, wie recht Jack hatte. Aber dennoch fühlte Ianto sich in die Enge getrieben, weshalb er als einzigen Ausweg die Gegenwehr sah. „Und wann sagst du es deiner Tochter?“

Dies brachte Jack erst einmal für einige Zeit zum Schweigen. „Das ist nicht fair“, erklärte er schließlich. „Alice kann mich nicht ausstehen.“

„Sie wird dich noch mehr hassen, wenn du ihr das verschweigst“, konterte Ianto.

„Nicht so sehr, wie deine Schwester dich hassen wird, wenn du ihr ihren Neffen vorenthältst.“ 

„Hmpf. Wenn du es Alice sagst, sag ich es Rhia.“

Jack schwieg abermals verdrießlich. „Das ist dein letztes Wort, hm.“

„Ist es.“

Jack seufzte. „Also schön“, gab er nach. „Ich will mich nicht in deine Familienangelegenheiten einmischen.“

Zufrieden über seinen Triumph schnaubte Ianto, was Jack abermals zum Schaudern brachte, als der scharf ausgestoßene Luftzug in seinen Nacken traf. 

„Lass uns darüber nicht streiten“, bat Ianto nach einer Weile. „Der Riss verhält sich auffallend ruhig und wir haben Wochenende. Lass uns das ausnutzen, solange wir können.“

Jack nickt. Er hätte Ianto gern geküsst, wollte aber nicht die Energie aufbringen, der es bedurft hätte, um sich mühsam umzudrehen. Stattdessen küsste er abermals Iantos Finger und ließ sich völlig entspannt in Iantos Umarmung sinken. „Was möchtest du machen?“

„Viele Möglichkeiten bleiben uns nicht“, murmelte Ianto nachdenklich und strich über Jacks stark gewölbten Bauch. Je weiter Jacks Schwangerschaft fortschritt und damit auch umso offensichtlicher wurde, desto mehr versuchte er, die Öffentlichkeit zu meiden. Besser nichts riskieren. 

„Dann lass uns einfach noch ne Weile hier liegen bleiben.“

Als Antwort zog Ianto die Decke, die über der Rückenlehne hing zu ihnen nach unten und breitete sie über ihnen aus. 

 

** Kapitel 08 **

„Sir, wir haben Besuch“, verkündete Ianto über sein Headset, während er besagten Besuch nach unten in die Basis führte. Dort angekommen, wurden sie bereits von einem euphorischen Jack erwartet.

„Martha Jones!“, rief er begeistert und breitete enthusiastisch die Arme aus in der Hoffnung, dass Martha seiner Einladung folgen und in seine Arme eilen würde.

Unbewussterweise präsentierte er ihr durch seine ausgebreiteten Arme einen perfekten Blick auf seinen angeschwollenen Bauch.

„Ehm... Jack...“ Martha blinzelte stupide und erst da wurde Jack bewusst, wo sie hin starrte. 

Seine Wiedersehensfreude ein wenig gedämpft ließ er die Arme wieder sinken und warf einen verlegenen Blick nach unten auf seinen Bauch. „Ach ja... das.“

Martha verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und funkelte Jack mit hochgezogener Augenbraue erwartungsvoll an.

Enttäuscht steckte Jack die Hände in die Hosentaschen und betrachtete schmollend den Boden vor sich, da man ihm eine Umarmung verwehrte.

„Ich mach erst mal Kaffee für unseren Gast“, verkündete Ianto irgendwann in die unangenehme Stille hinein. „Dann kannst du Dr. Jones alles in Ruhe erklären.“ Er warf Jack einen pointierten Blick zu, der besagte, dass Ianto mit Sicherheit nicht derjenige sein würde, der Martha alles erklärte, welchen Jack pampig erwiderte. Ehe er in Richtung Küchennische verschwand, wandte er sich vorsichtshalber noch mal an Martha. „Und Sie umarmen ihn besser, ehe er sich noch was zerrt.“

Nachdem Martha Iantos Aufforderung dann auch tatsächlich mit einem schwer zu unterdrückenden Schmunzeln auf den Lippen nachgekommen war, ließ sie sich von Jack in dessen Büro führen, wo er ihr folgsam erklärte, was passiert war. 

Zwischendurch schlüpfte Ianto auf leisen Sohlen ins Büro, um dem Besuch Kaffee und seinem Boss Tee zu bringen – sehr zu Jacks Missfallen. Dass er Ianto dazu bringen konnte zu bleiben, da es hier schließlich auch um ihn ging, hob Jacks Laune wieder etwas und er kam sogar damit durch, dass er Ianto – unter indigniertem Protest – auf seinen Schoß ziehen konnte, wo der junge Mann möglichst würdevoll auf Jacks rechtem Oberschenkel balancierte, Jacks Arme fest um seine Taille geschlungen, während Jack ab und an möglichst diskret seine Nase in Iantos Nacken vergrub, um den herrlichen Duft von Ianto und (ihm verwehrten) Kaffee in sich aufzunehmen.

„Und wann ist es soweit?“, fragte Martha, während sie Jack unverhohlen interessiert musterte und innerlich verblüfft darüber schmunzelte, wie sehr er sich verändert hatte, wie anhänglich und offen kontaktbedürftig er geworden war und es noch nicht einmal zu bemerken schien. „Kann nicht mehr allzu lange dauern.“

„Bin jetzt im sechsten Monat“, bestätigte Jack, woraufhin Martha ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte. Bekam er etwa Zwillinge!?

Jack, der ihre Verwirrung richtig deutete, beeilte sich, sie aufzuklären. „Die Schwangerschaft verläuft schneller als normal. Owen hat den Geburtstermin auf nächste oder spätestens übernächste Woche geschätzt. Du bist also genau zur rechten Zeit hier aufgetaucht.“

„Wow“, gluckste Martha ein wenig überwältigt und ließ sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück fallen. Sie nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee, um sich wieder ein wenig zu fangen (Iantos Kaffee war wirklich fantastisch, da konnte sie verstehen, dass Jack knatschig war, weil er keinen haben durfte), ehe sie die werdenden Eltern noch einmal genauer musterte. Die beiden sahen wirklich glücklich und zufrieden aus, egal, dass die Schwangerschaft eigentlich ein Arbeitsunfall war. Sie schmunzelte innerlich. Typisch Torchwood. Aber sie freute sich für die beiden. Jack hatte ihr von Ianto erzählt, während sie sich damals zu Beginn des Jahres, das nie war vor dem Master versteckt hatten, ehe sie sich auf die Valiant gewagt hatten. Er hatte voller Zuneigung von dem jungen Archivar gesprochen, hatte aber gleichzeitig keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass es zwischen ihnen nichts wirklich Ernstes war. Offenbar hatte Jack sich in dem Jahr voller Folter und Einsamkeit, während diesem er mit der furchtbaren Gewissheit hatte leben müssen, dass der Master Ianto ermordet hatte, viele Gedanken über seine Gefühle gemacht und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er vielleicht doch mehr für Ianto empfand als bloße Lust. Gut für ihn. Er hatte dieses Glück mehr als verdient.

„Also“, sagte sie schließlich und klatschte voller Tatenfreude in die Hände. „Lässt du mich dich untersuchen?“

Jack grinste sie suggestiv an. „So lange und ausführlich, wie du willst“, gurrte er und erntete dafür je ein entnervt-amüsiertes Augenrollen von beiden Jones ’ , obwohl diese selbstredend mit solch einer Erwiderung auf Marthas Frage hin gerechnet hatten.

„Kommst du mit?“, fragte Jack an Ianto gewandt und ließ sich von diesem aus seinem Schreibtischstuhl hochziehen. „Es kann gar nicht genug Jones ’ um mich herum geben. Das ist wie Weihnachten.“

Ianto schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf und ließ Jacks suggestive Hand auf seinem Hintern bloß über sich ergehen, weil Martha das von ihrer Position aus nicht sehen konnte. „Ich verzichte für den Moment. Ich bin für jede Gelegenheit froh, dich jemand anders aufs Auge drücken zu können.“

Er ignorierte Jacks empörtes „hey!“ und küsste ihn stattdessen – ungeachtet von Marthas Anwesenheit –, um seinem Kommentar die Schärfe zu nehmen. 

„Wirst sehen, was du davon hast“, erklärte Jack verschnupft und drückte fest zu, sodass Ianto ein unmännliches Quieken unterdrücken musste. Irritiert nahm er Jacks Hand von seinem Hintern und funkelte ihn über die Schulter hinweg an.

Mit einem zuneigungsvollen Kopfschütteln sah er Jack und Martha hinterher, ehe er sich daran machte, die leeren Tassen einzusammeln.

 

„Faszinierend“, murmelte Martha, während sie gebannt auf das an die Wand geworfene Ultraschallbild starrte. 

„Hm.“ Jack gab ein nichtssagendes Geräusch als Antwort. Sie warf ihm einen raschen Blick zu, doch er starrte weiterhin gebannt auf den Bildschirm, auf dem sein Sohn, beinah vollständig entwickelt, abgebildet war.

„Wird ne ganz schöne Veränderung, hm“, sagte sie leise und rollte mit ihrem Stuhl neben ihn, um mitfühlend seine Hand zu greifen.

Er zuckte bemüht indifferent mit den Schultern. „Ist nicht das erste Kind, das ich haben werde.“

„Aber das erste, das du selber bekommst.“

„Das macht keinen Unterschied.“

„Dann...“ Unsicher biss Martha sich auf die Unterlippe. „Dann eben das erste, das du mit einer Person hast, die du wirklich liebst und mit der du das Kind auch tatsächlich großziehen willst?“

Er sah sie überrascht an, für den Moment unschlüssig, was er antworten sollte.

Martha zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kenn natürlich deine Akte und weiß von deinen Kindern“, murmelte sie, so als hätte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen. „Und ich weiß auch, dass die Beziehungen zu den Müttern der Kinder in die Brüche gingen, auf die eine oder andere Weise.“

Jack seufzte und sah wieder hoch zum Bildschirm, entschied sich aber, ehrlich zu ihr zu sein. Sie hatten zu viel zusammen durchgemacht, um nicht ehrlich miteinander zu sein. „Ich habe diese Frauen – und Männer – geliebt, so ist das nicht“, begann er. „Meistens jedenfalls. Aber ein Großteil von ihnen wusste nichts von meiner Unsterblichkeit. Also hab ich sie irgendwann verlassen, damit es nicht rauskam.“

„Warum?“

Jack sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Erklär mal jemandem, dass du unsterblich bist. Und das auch noch im frühen zwanzigsten Jahrhundert. Man hätte mich eingesperrt und an mir herumexperimentiert.“ Er gab ein bitteres Geräusch von sich. „Torchwood  _ hat _ an mir herumexperimentiert .“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern, aber Martha konnte sehen, wie weh ihm das alles immer noch tat. „Es war nicht nur zum Schutz meiner Familien – auch wenn viele es nie verstanden und mir noch weniger vergeben haben, dass ich sie verlassen hab –, sondern auch zu meinem eigenen. Man sollte eigentlich meinen, dass es einem irgendwann nichts mehr ausmacht, ein Freak genannt zu werden.“

Er verstummte und sie mussten beide an den Master denken und dass er Jack auch immer einen Freak genannt hatte. Vermutlich hat selbst der Doctor so über ihn gedacht und es nur netter formuliert, denn, ganz ehrlich, „Sie sind falsch“ war eigentlich bloß eine nette Umschreibung für Freak. 

„Meine eigene Freundin, die Mutter meiner Tochter, hat in mir einen Freak gesehen, weshalb sie unsere Tochter genommen und mit ihr untergetaucht ist. Sie hielt mich für gefährlich. Dabei hätte sie es besser wissen sollen. Sie war ebenso Teil von Torchwood wie ich.“

Er schüttelte bitter den Kopf. „Erzkatholische Italiener. Hatte mir eigentlich schon in den 1920-ern geschworen, nie mehr mit einem was anzufangen.“

Martha runzelte die Stirn. „Wie kann man bei Torchwood arbeiten und dann noch an Gott glauben?“

„Kann man nicht. Das war ja der Grund, warum Lucia ging. Sie hatte zu viel Gottloses gesehen, mich eingeschlossen.“

„Aber Ianto denkt das nicht.“ Es war keine Frage. Sie kannte Ianto kaum und Jack hatte nicht viel von ihm erzählt, während sie damals auf der Flucht waren, aber für jeden, der genau hinsah, war ersichtlich, was Ianto für Jack empfand, wie bedingungslos seine Liebe und Treue zu Jack waren, obwohl er dessen Geheimnis kannte. Er hatte ganz offenkundig keine Angst davor, sah Jack nicht als einen Freak, sondern, so selbstlos wie Martha ihn erlebt hatte, litt er stattdessen mit Jack, da er wusste, dass der Captain irgendwann wieder allein sein würde. 

Ein Lächeln schlich sich unwillkürlich auf Jacks Gesicht, als er an Ianto denken musste. „Nein“, bestätigte er prompt Marthas Einschätzung. „Er nicht. Er versucht, bei mir zu sein, wenn ich sterbe. Und wenn ich aufwache. Er hält mich ganz fest, damit ich nicht allein wieder zum Leben erwache, so wie damals, als der Doctor einfach abgehauen ist, nachdem ich das erste Mal gestorben war.“

Jack wollte es nicht zugeben, aber das Alleinsein war seine größte Furcht. Und Ianto hatte das instinktiv erkannt, auch ohne dass er gewusst hatte, was Jack widerfahren war. Und wenn er schon nicht verhindern konnte, dass Jack in der Ewigkeit allein bleiben würde, so tat er doch alles in seiner Macht stehende, um dafür zu sorgen, dass Jack nicht allein zurück ins Leben gerissen wurde. 

„Er wusste, wer ich war, vorhin“, stellte Martha ein wenig verwundert fest und wechselte somit das Thema.

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab ihm von dir erzählt.“ Er wandte den Blick ab. „Ich hab ihm alles erzählt.“

Jack sah wieder auf, als Martha neben ihm plötzlich erstarrte. Er begegnete ihrem überraschten Blick.

„Was?“, fragte er ein wenig defensiv, aber Martha schüttelte bloß den Kopf und wandte sich wieder den Geräten zu, um ihr Lächeln zu verbergen. Wenn etwas davon zeugte, dass zwischen den beiden mehr war als eine bloße Affäre, dass auch  Jack mehr darin sah als eine Affäre mit Folgen, dann doch wohl die Tatsache, dass Jack so viel Vertrauen zu Ianto hatte, dass er ihm von dem verlorenen Jahr erzählt hatte. Aber noch ehe sie etwas darauf erwidern konnte, ertönte der Alarm.

„Das sind die anderen“, erklärte Jack rasch und hüpfte erleichtert vom Obduktionstisch, froh, dieses tiefgründige Gespräch vorerst beenden zu können. Enthusiastisch griff er nach Marthas Hand und zog sie die Treppe hoch. „Komm. Ich stell dich vor.“ 

Die anderen erwarteten die zwei bereits oben, gebrieft durch Ianto, dass sie einen Gast hatten.

„Doktor Martha Jones“, stellte er sie stolz vor. „Sie kommt von UNIT.“ Er wandte sich stirnrunzelnd wieder an Martha. „Wobei du mir noch gar nicht gesagt hast, weshalb du eigentlich hier bist. Versteh mich nicht falsch, Sehnsucht nach mir ist immer ein guter Grund, aber...“ Er brach grinsend ab, als sie ihm mit einem ebenso breiten Grinsen sanft rügend gegen die Schulter boxte. „Ob  du ’ s glaubst oder nicht, ich bin tatsächlich beruflich hier.“ 

„Okay, bin ganz Ohr.“

 

Nachdem Martha sie über die ungeklärten Todesfälle anhand toxischen Schocks, von denen sie, wie sich herausstellte, auch frisch einen auf dem Autopsietisch hatten, und die verschwundenen Patientendaten aufgeklärt hatte, blieb erst mal keine Zeit mehr für Flirten und Geplänkel. Zumindest nicht für Jack. Dafür ging Owen ganz schön ran, aber wenigstens arbeiteten er und Martha gut zusammen. Keine Revierkämpfe oder Eifersüchteleien von Owens Seite aus. Dementsprechend schnell fanden die beiden auch heraus, dass irgendjemand diese Leute nicht einfach nur tötete, sondern auch versuchte, Spuren zu verwischen. 

Das ganze Team arbeitete auf Hochdruck, noch mehr, als ein weiteres Opfer gefunden wurde. Erst der Hinweis des überlebenden Opfers und ihr dann gewaltsamer Tod brachten sie auf die Spur der Pharm und Reset. Jack wollte nichts lieber, als selbst zur Pharm zu fahren und sich diesen Doctor Copley vorzuknöpfen, aber abgesehen davon, dass sein Team ihn niemals gehen lassen würde, hielt Jack es ausnahmsweise selbst einmal für klug, nicht hochschwanger in einer medizinischen Forschungseinrichtung aufzukreuzen und unangenehme Fragen zu stellen. 

Schweren Herzens musste er Ianto und Owen schicken, die allerdings ohne nennenswerte Ergebnisse zurückkehrten. Er wurde noch knatschiger, als er sich von Martha dazu überreden ließ, sie undercover da rein zu schicken, aber letztendlich hatte er keine Wahl. Und wenn es jemanden gab, dem er hundertprozentig in dieser gefährlichen Lage vertraute, dann war das Martha Jones. 

 

„Also... Jack hat mich gefragt, ob ich dir vielleicht eine UNIT Kappe besorgen könnte.“ Martha grinste Ianto verschmitzt an, nachdem er sie über ihre Vorgehensweise in der Pharm instruiert hatte. 

Der junge Mann blinzelte sie für einen Moment ungerührt an, ehe er ihr ein trockenes Lächeln zuwarf. „Hat er das. Naja, rot ist meine Farbe...“

In der Tat. Sie ließ ihren Blick ungeniert über seinen anzugverhüllten Körper gleiten, als er die Stufen des Autopsieraums hinaufstieg. Das magentafarbene Hemd stand ihm wirklich hervorragend. Auch wenn Martha eher glaubte, dass Jack plante, Ianto mit der UNIT Kappe auszustatten und auf weitere hinderliche Kleidungsstücke zu verzichten. 

„Er hat mir von dir erzählt“, erklärte sie und Ianto blieb stehen, um sich wieder zu ihr umzudrehen. „Damals als wir mit dem Doctor unterwegs waren...“ Sie wackelte suggestiv mit den Augenbrauen.

Ianto schmunzelte. „Wir... haben herumprobiert.“

„Und wie sieht sein Probieren so aus?“ Sie musste einfach fragen. Sie redeten hier schließlich von Capatin „unwiderstehlich“ Jack Harkness. Wer würde das nicht wissen wollen.

Ianto warf ihr ein verschmitzt geheimnisvolles Lächeln zu. „Innovativ.“

„Wirklich“, grinste sie atemlos. 

Er beugte sich über das Treppengeländer zu ihr herunter. „Fast schon avantgardistisch“, flüsterte er. 

Sie kicherte. Sie konnte es sich bildlich vorstellen. Aber gleich darauf wurde sie wieder ein wenig ernster. „Und jetzt?“, fragte sie sanft. 

Iantos Blick wandelte sich ebenfalls und ein sehnsüchtiger Ausdruck legte sich über seine Züge. „Jetzt...“ Er zuckte ein wenig hilflos mit den Schultern. „Jetzt ist alles anders...“

Martha lächelte ihn an. „Ich freu mich für euch.“

Schüchtern erwiderte er ihr Lächeln und nach einem verlegen genuschelten „danke“, setzte er wieder seine professionelle Miene auf. „Kümmern wir uns um deine falsche Identität.“

 

„Du kommst auf keinen Fall mit!“, rief Ianto aufgebracht und lieferte sich ein heftiges Niederstarrduell mit Jack.

„Ich hab sie da rein geschickt. Ich muss sie retten.“

Sie starrten sich noch für einige weitere Augenblicke unerbittlich an, bis Ianto schließlich nachgab. Seufzend ließ er die Schultern hängen. Er wusste, dass er Jack nicht würde davon abbringen können und wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er nachvollziehen, wie er sich fühlte. „Okay“, gab er leise nach, brachte dann jedoch noch einmal die Kraft auf, um Jack anzufunkeln. „Aber du hältst dich zurück, ist das klar! Du wirst dich keiner unnötigen Gefahr aussetzen. Lass uns den Vortritt.“

Jack nickte ernst. „Versprochen.“

Ianto erwiderte das Nicken abgehakt und widerstand dem Drang, seine Hand auf Jacks Bauch zu legen. Stattdessen machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt, um den SUV und Billy Davis ’ Leiche zu holen. Er hoffte nur, dass Toshs Plan funktionierte und sie unentdeckt auf das Gelände kamen.

 

„Tu es.“ Jack beobachtete, wie Tosh per Laptop die gesamte Anlage der Pharm herunterfuhr und so die gefangenen Aliens erlöste und Copleys Werk zunichte machte. Der war dummerweise entkommen, doch sie würden ihn schon wieder einfangen. Marthas Leben war zu dem Zeitpunkt wichtiger gewesen. 

Jack schauderte, als es ihm kalt den Rücken hinunter lief. Er spürte immer noch Copleys manischen, interessierten Blick auf sich ruhen. Wenn der Mann die Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, da war Jack sich sicher, hätte er ihn ebenso wie die gefangenen Kreaturen eingesperrt und an ihm Experimente durchgeführt. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was dieser Wahnsinnige mit seinem ungeborenen Sohn gemacht hätte. 

Mit distanziert-klinischem Blick überwachte er, wie sein Team die Pharm-Mitarbeiter zusammentrieb, während die Evakuierungswarnung über das ganze Gelände schallte. 

„Okay, gehen wir.“ Sein Job hier war erledigt, er wollte einfach nur so schnell wie möglich weg von hier. Dieser Ort bereitete ihm höchstes Unbehagen. Er wandte sich dem SUV zu.

„Habt ihr wirklich geglaubt, ich lasse euch einfach so abhauen?“

Das Team fuhr herum, als hinter ihnen Copleys Stimme ertönte. Sie erstarrten, als er ihnen mit gezogener Waffe gegenüberstand, die er auf Martha gerichtet hatte. 

„Ihr habt meine ganze Arbeit zerstört“, zischte er und kam immer näher. Instinktiv stellte Jack sich zwischen Martha und Copley, Iantos warnenden, panischen Ausruf ignorierend. Die anderen verstanden das nicht. Er  _ musste _ sie schützen. Und vielleicht war noch genug Gewissen in Copley verhaftet, dass er nicht das Leben eines ungeborenen Kindes aufs Spiel setzen würde.

Aber da trat Owen vor Jack und versuchte, Copley ruhig zur Vernunft zu bringen. 

„Ich weiß, dass Sie nicht schießen wollen“, sagte Owen überzeugt, die Arme dennoch erhoben, und er starrte Copley eindringlich an, an dessen Vernunft appellierend.

Da zerriss ein Schuss die nächtliche Stille. 

Sein Team schrie auf und er hörte, wie Ianto seinen Namen rief. Brennender Schmerz breitete sich von seiner Brust aus durch seinen ganzen Körper. Seine Sicht verschwamm plötzlich und er nahm distanziert wahr, wie Owen vor ihm zu Boden fiel. Im gleichen Augenblick hallte ein zweiter Schuss durch die Nacht, Copley ging ebenfalls leblos zu Boden.

Dann spürte Jack Iantos Arme um sich. Gut so, denn seine Knie gaben plötzlich unter ihm nach. Vorsichtig führte Ianto ihn zu Boden und hielt ihn fest. Er schrie auf, als der Schmerz schlimmer wurde. Er sah nach unten und erkannte blinzelnd den roten Fleck, der sich auf seinem hellblauen Hemd ausbreitete. Es tat so unglaublich weh, aber die Kraft, sich über die Konsequenzen dieses roten Flecks Gedanken zu machen, hatte er nicht mehr. Ihm wurde selbst bewusst, dass er unter Schock stand.

„Es wird alles gut“, wisperte Ianto immer und immer wieder. Ihm war klar, dass er damit viel eher sich selbst als Jack beruhigen wollte, doch er konnte nicht anders. „Hilf ihm, Martha!“ schrie er der Hysterie nahe.

Für einen Moment warf sie unsichere, hektische Blicke zwischen Owen und Jack, entschied sich dann jedoch, Jack zu helfen, während Tosh und Gwen an Owens Seite stürzten. Martha fiel neben Jack auf die Knie, den medizinischen Koffer aus dem SUV in der Hand. 

Mit ruhigen Fingern stieß sie eine Spritze in Jacks Herz, um es zu stimulieren, dann griff sie nach einem Schmerzmittel. Seine Atmung wurde sogleich ruhiger, was Ianto neue Hoffnung schöpfen ließ, doch ein Blick in Marthas Gesicht machte diese wieder zunichte. 

„Er wird es nicht schaffen“, erklärte sie durch zusammengebissene Zähne, während sie aus dem Koffer ein Skalpell holte und mit der anderen Hand Jacks Hemd und T-Shirt nach oben schob. „Ich muss das Baby jetzt holen. Wenn er stirbt...“

Sie musste nicht weiter sprechen. Ianto war sich bewusst, was passieren würde, sollte Jack sterben und er trug ihren Sohn noch in sich. Das Baby würde einfach verschwinden, sobald Jack wieder erwachte, alle Wunden und Störfaktoren, die sein Körper davongetragen hatte verheilt. „Tu es.“ Er nickte zittrig und hielt Jack fester. Er griff nach Jacks Hand und drückte sie. Gott, er war so unglaublich wütend auf Jack, sich so in Gefahr zu begeben... Und er hatte solch unglaubliche Angst...

Wie durch Watte hindurch vernahm er Toshs plötzlichen erstickten Verzweiflungsschrei und Ianto schloss die Augen. Er presste seine Wange gegen Jacks und atmete seinen Geruch ein. Er musste sich jetzt an das Leben klammern, das es zu retten galt. Er durfte jetzt nicht an jenes denken, das sie gerade verloren hatten. „Wir schaffen das, hörst du“, wisperte er. „Du musst durchhalten. Nur noch ein bisschen.“ Er streichelte durch Jacks schweißnasses Haar und küsste seine Wange, während unwillkürlich Tränen seine eigenen Wangen hinunterliefen. „Und wenn du aufwachst, ist unser Sohn da, hm. Dann sind wir eine Familie...“ Aber Jack bekam schon gar nicht mehr mit, was Ianto sagte. Er stand kurz davor, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. „Nur noch ein bisschen“, wisperte er noch einmal eindringlich.

Als stünde er neben sich sah er Martha dabei zu, wie sie mit einem einzigen, sauberen Schnitt Jacks Bauch aufschnitt. Eilig ließ sie das Skalpel fallen und griff mit ruhigen Händen in die klaffende Wunde. Es vergingen nur Sekunden, ehe sie ein sich windendes Baby hervorzog, das seinem Unmut über diese Behandlung auch sogleich lauthals Luft machte. 

„Siehst du“, wisperte Ianto in Jacks Ohr und sie beobachteten beide, wie Martha die Nabelschnur durchtrennte und das Baby in eine Rettungsdecke wickelte. „Siehst du unseren Sohn. Du hast es geschafft.“

Jack gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich, dann wurde er plötzlich still in Iantos Armen. 

Der junge Mann rührte sich nicht, während er Jack festhielt, nicht einmal, um seinen Sohn in die Arme zu schließen, obwohl er nichts mehr wollte. Für einige Momente herrschte Stille um sie herum, die einzigen Geräusche Toshs und Gwens Schluchzen und das wütende Knuttern des Babys.

Ianto schloss seine Arme fester um Jack, als dieser sich plötzlich mit einem keuchenden Luftholen aufbäumte. Er hielt den für einen Moment sich windenden Körper am Boden und wartete, bis Jack sich beruhigt hatte und wieder Herr seiner Sinne war.

Jack hustete und versuchte gleichzeitig keuchend Luft in seine Lungen zu saugen. Er spürte Iantos Arme um sich, die ihn sicher und fest hielten, sodass ihn plötzliche Ruhe überkam. Er wusste, wenn Ianto ihn hielt, dann war alles in Ordnung. Er war nicht allein.

Die protestierenden Geräusche eines Babys ließen ihn sich zusammenreißen und er fokussierte seinen Blick auf Martha, die neben ihm kniete und ein Bündel im Arm hielt. Und da fiel ihm alles wieder ein. Er war angeschossen worden. Offenbar war sein Zustand so kritisch gewesen, dass Martha hatte entbinden müssen. Er sah hinunter auf seinen unversehrten, flachen Bauch. Ausnahmsweise fand er es gar nicht so schlecht, seinen Verletzungen erlegen zu sein. So sparte er sich den schmerzhaften Heilungsprozess. Besser als jeder Personal Trainer eines Hollywood-Stars hätte Owen jetzt gescherzt und Jack wartete eigentlich nur darauf, dass ein ähnlicher sarkastischer Kommentar seines Arztes fiel.

Und da fiel es ihm wieder ein. Nicht nur er war angeschossen worden. Der Schuss hatte vornehmlich Owen gegolten. Die Kugel war durch ihn hindurchgegangen und hatte Jack getroffen. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er verschwommen beobachtet hatte, wie Owen zu Boden ging, als auch er selbst zusammengebrochen war.

„Owen!“, keuchte er panisch und wand sich aus Iantos Armen. Er stürzte an Owens Seite, doch ein Blick in das leblose Gesicht sagte ihm, dass es zu spät war. Zitternd griff er nach Owens reglosem Körper und zog ihn in seine Arme und wiegte ihn sanft hin und her, obwohl es eigentlich sein Kind hätte sein sollen, das er im Arm wiegte anstatt eines toten Freundes. Verzweifelt warf er einen Blick über die Schulter auf Ianto, der das Baby von Martha entgegen nahm und fest an sich presste. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, beide mit Tränen in den Augen und voller Verzweiflung. Er sah auf Gwen und Tosh, die immer noch an Owens Seite knieten, Gwen, selbst aufgelöst, eine hysterisch weinende Tosh im Arm. 

Er sah wieder hinab in Owens friedliches Gesicht.

 

Ianto starrte benommen in die Nacht hinaus, deren grelle Lichter am Autofenster vorbeischwirrten. Er hatte das Baby noch kein einziges Mal losgelassen seit Martha es ihm in die Arme gelegt hatte, und er war sich mit jeder Sekunde, die verging der Leiche hinten im Kofferraum bewusst. Bald würde er das Baby Martha überlassen müssen, damit sie es untersuchen konnte... und damit er Owens Leichnam zusammen mit Jacks Hilfe in die Autopsie bringen konnte.

Sie waren alle wie betäubt, als sie in der Tiefgarage der Basis aus dem SUV stiegen – ausnahmsweise hatte Gwen hinterm Steuer gesessen, Jack noch zu geschwächt von seinem Tod und Wiederauferstehung als dass er alle wohlbehalten hätte zurück bringen können. Ianto gab sich einen Ruck und drückte Martha das Baby in die Arme, welche es sogleich nach drinnen brachte, um zu überprüfen, ob alles in Ordnung war. Die anderen folgten ihr. 

Er blieb mit Jack alleine zurück. Für einen Moment standen sie beide verloren neben dem SUV, ehe Jack sich plötzlich in Bewegung setzte und auf Ianto zutrat. Er zog ihn in seine Arme und Ianto ließ sich erleichtert gegen ihn sinken. Er spürte Jacks Tränen, die auf seinen Nacken tropften, während seine eigenen Jacks eh schon blutbesudeltes Hemd durchtränkten.

„Wir haben uns nie für einen Namen entschieden“, durchbrach Jack leise die verzweifelte Stille zwischen ihnen, seine Stimme erstickt und rau.

Ianto holte zittrig Luft und schniefte. „Gwilym“, erklärte er prompt und spürte Jacks Lippen in einem zärtlichen Kuss an seiner Schläfe. 

„Natürlich muss es ein walisischer Name sein“, neckte Jack, was sogar funktionierte und Ianto ein ersticktes Lachen entlockte. Ernüchterter fuhr Jack fort: „Gute Wahl.“

Für einige weitere kostbare Minuten hielten sie sich einfach nur schweigend fest und versuchten, die Welt um sich herum zu vergessen und einander Halt zu geben. 

„Lass uns...“

„Ja.“ Ianto löste sich von Jack und sah ihn an. Beide hatten sich wieder gefasst, ihre professionellen Mienen wieder aufgesetzt, um zu tun, was getan werden musste. 

Sie wandten sich dem SUV zu.

 

** Kapitel 09  **

Ianto war so unendlich froh, Gwil zu haben, an den er sich festklammern konnte. Das Baby schlief friedlich in seinem Arm, nachdem er es nach Marthas Untersuchung gefüttert hatte, und bekam nichts mit von all dem Leid und Schmerz um ihn herum. In Gwils Welt war alles in Ordnung.

Wenigstens einer kannte heute Nacht keine Sorgen. 

Die übrigen Anwesenden blickten in tiefes Schweigen gehüllt in den Autopsieraum hinunter, wo Owens Leiche aufgebahrt lag und Martha gerade die letzten Vorbereitungen für die Autopsie traf.

Ianto war klar, dass er Gwil besser woanders hinbringen sollte und er selbst war sich auch nicht wirklich sicher, ob er der Autopsie beiwohnen wollte, aber er stand da wie festgefroren, noch genauso betäubt wie vorhin während der Rückfahrt, jetzt, wo er nichts mehr zu tun hatte, das ihn aufrecht erhielt. 

Marthas Stimme, wie sie in das Mikrophon über dem Obduktionstisch sprach, das den Verlauf der Autopsie dokumentieren würde, klang wie durch Watte an Iantos Ohr. Erst Jacks plötzliches „Stop! Niemand rührt ihn an bis ich zurück bin, ist das klar!“ riss ihn abrupt aus seiner Starre. Er zuckte zusammen, riss sich aber sogleich wieder am Riemen, um Gwil nicht zu wecken. Verständnislos blinzelten alle zu Jack, der jedoch schon wieder verschwunden war.

Er hinterließ ein zutiefst verwirrtes Team. Für einige Sekunden standen sie nur wie erstarrt da, doch dann kam langsam wieder Leben in sie. Tosh blieb vorerst, wo sie war, um über Owen zu wachen, doch der Rest verließ das Labor umgehend. Ianto konnte sich endlich dazu durchringen, Gwil an einen angemesseneren Ort zu bringen. Widerwillig legte er das schlafende Baby in die Wiege in Jacks Büro, die sie für Notfälle gekauft hatten. Er blieb die ganze Zeit neben der Wiege auf dem Sofa sitzen und beobachtete seinen schlafenden Sohn, doch als Jack schließlich mit einer mysteriösen alten Holzkiste zurückkehrte, verdreckt und blutig, ließ er Gwil sicher in Jacks Büro zurück, um seinen Job zu erledigen. Ein eingeschaltetes Headset als Babyphone Ersatz, das an der Wiege angebracht und mit Iantos verbunden war, würde ihm mitteilen, wenn mit Gwil etwas nicht stimmen sollte.

 

Ianto wusste nicht, von wem Gwil diese unerschütterliche Ruhe geerbt hatte, von ihm oder Jack, aber er war froh darum, denn glücklicherweise hatte das Baby den ganzen schrecklichen Tumult, der im Verlauf dieser Nacht folgte wie durch ein Wunder verschlafen. Er war kein einziges mal aufgewacht, nicht einmal, als der Tod selbst durch die Hallen der Basis gewandelt war. Da aber keiner ein Risiko hatte eingehen wollen, war Ianto mit Gwil in der Basis zurückgeblieben, während die anderen mit Martha ins Krankenhaus fuhren. Er konnte auch von hier aus recherchieren, hier, wo er seinen Sohn in Sicherheit wusste weit weg vom Tod. 

Wie durch ein weiteres, noch viel größeres Wunder überstanden sie alle die Nacht mehr oder weniger unversehrt. Naja, Owen war immer noch untot, aber nörgeln konnte er immer noch, also hielt sich der Schaden fürs Erste in Grenzen.

Im Morgengrauen schickte Jack alle nach hause. Er brachte Martha persönlich in ihr Hotel, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie wohlbehalten dort ankam, und das gleiche galt für Owen, den sie vor seiner Wohnung absetzten, ehe sie nach hause fuhren. 

Die Stille in der Wohnung war beinah schon unheimlich, so unwirklich und friedlich war sie nach dem Horror der letzten Stunden. 

Und hier, in der Zuflucht ihres Zuhauses, fand Jack endlich die Zeit, seinen Sohn zum ersten Mal in den Armen zu halten. Seit die Ereignisse in der Pharm sich überschlagen hatten, hatte er noch nicht einmal Zeit gehabt, Sehnsucht danach zu verspüren, sein Kind zu halten, es hatte einfach keine ruhige Minute für ihn gegeben. Er hätte nicht ruhen können, ehe er nicht wusste, dass sein Team sicher war. 

Nun blickte er hinunter auf das schlafende Baby, das sich erstmals seit gestern Abend zu regen begann. Gwil kräuselte aus irgendeinem Grund unzufrieden seine kleine Nase und sah dabei genauso aus wie Ianto, wenn er Jack unerlaubterweise in seinen Archiven erwischte. 

Jack seufzte leise, als Ianto hinter ihn trat und seine Arme um seinen Bauch schlang und über seine Schulter hinweg auf Gwilym blickte. 

„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte Jack, ohne seinen Blick von Gwil zu wenden.

„Was tut dir leid?“

Jack schluckte schwer und holte zittrig Luft. „Dass ich mir erst jetzt Zeit für ihn nehmen kann.“

„Jack...“ Ianto hauchte einen zärtlichen Kuss gegen Jacks Hals und schloss seine Arme fester um ihn. „Mir ist sehr wohl bewusst, dass deine erste Priorität immer die Sicherheit dieses Planeten und deines Teams, deiner Familie sein wird. Und ich will es auch gar nicht anders. Die Welt braucht dich.  _ Wir _ brauchen dich, Gwilym eingeschlossen.“ Ianto trat einen Schritt um Jack herum, um ihn ansehen zu können. „Solange du nur während der weniger apokalyptischen Zeiten auch mal einen Moment für deinen Sohn findest, anstatt jedem Weevil hinterherzujagen, der dir vor die Füße stolpert, bin ich zufrieden.“

Jack sah Ianto für eine lange Zeit an, der seinen forschenden Blick lediglich ruhig erwiderte. Dann beugte er sich nach vorne und küsste Ianto innigst. 

„Ich hab dich nicht verdient, Ianto Jones“, flüsterte er.

Ianto schenkte ihm ein kleines Schmunzeln. „Doch, ich glaube schon. Und jetzt komm.“ Er schob Jack sanft in Richtung Schlafzimmer. „Schön für ihn, dass er das Beinah-Weltende verschlafen hat, wir brauchen jetzt auch unseren Schlaf.“

Jack nickte und ließ sich von Ianto ins Bett bringen.

 

Über die nächsten drei Tage hinweg befand sich das Team in einem merkwürdigen Schwebezustand zwischen Unbehagen, restlicher Trauer, Freude und der Hektik ihres alltäglichen Jobs. Alle bewegten sich um Owen herum wie auf Eierschalen, denn einerseits brannten vor allem Gwen und Tosh darauf, ihm zu helfen und Trost zu spenden, doch auf der anderen Seite hielten sie sich lieber von ihm fern, da er in seiner Frustration über die vorübergehende Suspendierung und all die Tests, die er durch Martha über sich ergehen lassen musste, die anderen wie ein aggressives Tier anging. Insbesondere das Verhältnis zu Jack war gespannt, doch es war die Konfrontation mit Ianto vor der Kaffeemaschine, die ihn wütend aus der Basis stürmen ließ. 

 

Erschöpft rieb Jack sich übers Gesicht und warf einen erneuten Blick auf die Überwachungskamera der Bucht. Er wusste wirklich nicht, wie er mit der ganzen Situation auf Dauer umgehen sollte. Nicht, solange Owen so vorhersehbar war wie eine Ladung Plutonium. Er wollte ihn unbedingt wieder im Team haben, doch in Owens momentaner Verfassung war das unmöglich. Jack hoffte, dass der junge Arzt sich rasch an sein neues Dasein gewöhnen und zu seinem üblichen beißend sarkastischen Selbst übergehen würde.

Unwillkürlich zuckte Jack überrascht zusammen, als sich zärtliche Hände mit festem Druck auf seine Schultern legten und begannen, die verspannten Muskeln zu massieren. Er spürte, wie er mit jedem geschickten Kniff entspannter wurde. 

Nach einiger Zeit lehnte er sich zurück gegen Iantos Brust und schloss die Augen. Er seufzte zufrieden, als Iantos Hände durch sein Haar fuhren und dann sein Gesicht streichelten. In solch unmittelbarer Nähe zu seiner Nase konnte Jack Iantos Sperma an seinen Fingern riechen; ein Überbleibsel der heißen Masturbationssession, die Ianto vorhin für ihn unten in den Archiven hingelegt hatte, während Jack aus sicherer Entfernung von seinem Büro aus über die Überwachungskameras alles verfolgt hatte. Obwohl er ihre kleinen Spielchen via Überwachungskamera liebte, bevorzugte er es – insbesondere in der momentanen Situation –, Ianto bei sich zu haben, sodass er ihn berühren konnte, ihn riechen und schmecken konnte sowie seine Seufzer und sein Stöhnen hören konnte. Überwältigt von plötzlichem Verlangen drehte er den Kopf ein wenig und nahm einen von Iantos Fingern in den Mund. Der berauschende Geruch drang ihm somit noch stärker in die Nase, auch wenn unglücklicherweise keine Spur seines Geschmacks übrig geblieben war, bloß eine schwache Ahnung des erdigen, salzigen Geschmacks, der an Iantos Fingern verhaftet geblieben war gepaart mit einem Hauch Seife.

Ianto stöhnte hinter ihm, als Jack begann an seinem Finger zu saugen und dieses Körperglied dabei ebenso meisterhaft handhabte wie andere Teile von Iantos Körper. 

Ein lautes Klirren und Gwens farbenfrohes Fluchen ließen die beiden aufschrecken, Iantos Finger dabei beinah ein Kollateralschaden, und sie lösten sich voneinander.

„Ich sollte jetzt langsam wirklich mal nach Owen sehen.“

„Tu das“, schmunzelte Ianto und rückte seine Krawatte zurecht. Er reichte Jack seine Stoppuhr, welcher verwirrte Blicke zwischen Ianto und der Stoppuhr (deren Ziffernblatt neunundzwanzig Minuten zeigte und immer noch lief) hin und her warf. Ianto deutete mit einem verschlagenen kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen in Richtung Bildschirm, wo die Bilder der Überwachungskamera im Hafen immer noch lediglich ruhiges Wasser und keinen Owen zeigten.

Jack gluckste, als er begriff und gab Ianto die Stoppuhr zurück. Er ließ sich von ihm in seinen Mantel helfen, ehe er die Basis über den unsichtbaren Lift verließ.

 

„Sechsundreißig Minuten. Nicht übel.“ 

„Du hast zugesehen?“, fragte Owen resigniert und auch ein bisschen (okay, ein großes bisschen) verlegen darüber, dass jemand, und dann ausgerechnet Jack Zeuge seines kleinen Ausrasters geworden war.

„Wie ein drahtiger Kerl in engen Jeans ins Wasser springt? Ich hab sogar Fotos gemacht.“ Naja, nicht ganz, er war mit einem ganz anderen Kerl im feschen Anzug beschäftigt gewesen, aber man musste ihm zugute halten, dass er ab und an einen Blick auf den Monitor der Überwachungskamera geworfen hatte. Er war nichts, wenn nicht multitaskingfähig. 

Er drehte sich um und spazierte den Pier entlang zurück in Richtung Roald Dahl Plass.

„Du willst was zu tun haben?“, rief er über die Schulter. „Kannst mein Kind babysitten.“

Owen antwortete nichts darauf, was Jack ehrlich gesagt überraschte. Er knurrte lediglich leise und folgte Jack zurück in die Basis.

 

„Du solltest es dir wirklich überlegen, das Angebot steht, jederzeit. Und du bist hier jederzeit willkommen.“

Martha lächelte Jack an. „Danke, das weiß ich zu schätzen, aber momentan bin ich ganz zufrieden da, wo ich bin.“

Jack schob theatralisch seine Unterlippe vor. „Tragisch.“

„Oh, armes Baby“, gurrte sie amüsiert und tätschelte seine Wange. „Du kannst mich ja mal besuchen kommen.“

Jack verzog angeekelt das Gesicht.

„Schon gut, schon gut!“, lachte Martha prustend. „Hab schon gemerkt, dass du nicht unbedingt ein Fan von UNIT bist.“

„Wenn die sich so unkooperativ und stur stellen.“ Er verschränkte verschnupft die Arme vor der Brust und ignorierte Iantos zynisches Grunzen im Hintergrund sowie sein „wer ist hier stur“. 

Martha stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und funkelte Jack gespielt rügend an. „Hey. Ich gehör jetzt auch dazu, also Vorsicht, Mister!“

„Ja, ja. Das Universum wird aus den Fugen geraten deswegen. Du solltest wirklich lieber zu uns kommen.“

Da sie diese Diskussion nicht weiter vertiefen wollte, weil sie ahnte, wie penetrant Jack sich dran halten würde, schnappte Martha sich leise glucksend ihren Aktenkoffer und machte sich daran, Jacks Büro zu verlassen. 

„Du willst mich jetzt hier doch nicht einfach so stehen lassen!“, rief Jack empört.

Sie warf ihm einen herausfordernden Blick über die Schulter zu. „Dann komm her und verabschiede mich richtig anstatt mit mir hier zu diskutieren.“

Das ließ sich Jack nicht zweimal sagen. Mit einem langen Schritt war er bei Martha und zog sie überschwänglich in seine Arme. Als Ianto sich just in diesem Moment an den beiden alten Weggefährten vorbeizwängen wollte, zerrte Jack ihn zurück und mit in die Umarmung. 

„Meine beiden Lieblings-Jones ’“, seufzte er glücklich . „Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, was ich grade denke.“

„Ist wohl auch besser so“, erwiderte Ianto trocken, presste sich aber dennoch fester in Jacks Umarmung, während Martha amüsiert kicherte.

Das Trio verharrte noch für einige Sekunden in der innigen Umarmung, ehe Ianto sich verlegen räusperte und sich von den beiden los machte. 

„Alles Gute, Martha“, wünschte er ihr ein wenig förmlich und rückte seine Krawatte zurecht. 

Martha schaffte es schließlich ebenfalls, sich von Jack loszueisen, und mit einem strahlenden Lächeln an beide Männer war sie aus der Tür.

 

** Kapitel 10 **

Die Türklingel, unnatürlich laut in seinen Ohren, ließ ihn unwillkürlich zusammenzucken. Das war eine der blödesten Ideen, die er seit langem gehabt hatte, aber jetzt war es zu spät, um noch davonlaufen zu können. Schon im nächsten Augenblick ging die Tür auf und er fand sich Auge in Auge mit seiner Tochter, die ihn wenig begeistert anstarrte.

„Hey Alice.“ Er brachte noch nicht einmal sein übliches entwaffnendes Lächeln zustande, so nervös war er auf einmal.

„Das ist ja ne Überraschung“, erwiderte sie tonlos.

Jack zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Darf ich reinkommen?“

Für einen Moment spannte sie ihre Hand an, die die Tür festhielt, so als wolle sie sie ihm vor der Nase zuschlagen – was vermutlich auch der Fall war –, aber dann schob sie die Tür weiter auf und trat seufzend zur Seite.

 

„Was willst du?“, fragte Alice ohne Umschweife, nachdem sie sich an den Küchentisch gesetzt und sie ihnen beiden eine Tasse Kaffee gemacht hatte.

„Gar nichts“, murmelte er und wich ihrem Blick aus, seine Finger nervös fest um seine Tasse geschlungen. Er war froh, dass Steven nicht da war, um ihn abzulenken. Mit seinem Enkel anwesend hätte er noch weniger den Mut aufgebracht, Alice von Gwil zu erzählen. Er wusste eh nicht, was ihn da geritten hatte. Ianto würde nur sauer auf ihn sein, dass er es im Gegenzug jetzt auch seiner Schwester erzählen musste, da Jack sich durchgerungen hatte, es wiederum Alice zu erzählen. Aber irgendwas hatte sich in der letzten Woche verändert. Jedes Mal, wenn er Gwil im Arm hielt, überfiel ihn Nostalgie und er konnte gar nicht anders, als an seine anderen Kinder zu denken, weshalb er jetzt wohl hier in Alices Küche saß.

„Ich muss dir was sagen.“

Erwartungsvoll – und skeptisch – verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. „Aha“, machte sie und starrte ihn an. 

„Du... du hast einen Bruder.“ So, jetzt war es raus. War doch gar nicht so schwer.

Jack sah auf, als Alice lange Zeit nichts sagte. Sie blinzelte ihn lediglich überrascht an. 

„Oh“, sagte sie schließlich.

Jack nickte. „Sein Name ist Gwilym. Er ist letzte Woche zur Welt gekommen.“

Unwillkürlich presste Alice die Lippen zusammen und hielt sich gerade noch zurück, ihn zu fragen, ob es ein Unfall gewesen war. „Ist es dir ernst mit ihr?“, fragte sie stattdessen, auch wenn sie sich die Antwort schon denken konnte. Seit sie ihn kannte, hatte er nie eine ernste Beziehung gehabt. Herr Gott nochmal, ihre eigene Mutter war keine ernste Beziehung gewesen und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er überhaupt zu so was fähig war. Sie verspürte keine große Lust, eines seiner Betthäschen kennenzulernen, falls er vorhatte, das Baby mal mit hierher zu bringen. Aber das konnte sie ihm schlecht sagen. Sie kannte die Frau nicht und es wäre ihr gegenüber unfair.

Jack nickte. „Mit ihm“, korrigierte er sie allerdings zu ihrer Überraschung.

„Du hast einen Mann geschwängert?!“, platzte es fassungslos aus ihr heraus, froh, dass Steven grad nicht zuhause war, während ihr ein nüchternes „verdammtes Torchwood“ durch den Kopf schoss.

„Er hat vielmehr mich geschwängert. Es war ein Unfall.“

Mittlerweile konnte sie noch nicht mal mehr etwas bissiges über den Unfall-Kommentar sagen. Eine männliche Schwangerschaft konnte nichts anderes als ein Unfall sein. 

„Euer Gesicht hätte ich zu gerne gesehen“, schmunzelte sie widerwillig.

Jack grinste sie ein wenig scheu an und zuckte mit einer Schulter. „Wir waren ein wenig geschockt, zugegeben.“

„Mehr nicht?“

Jack blinzelte, ehe er verstand, worauf sie hinaus wollte. „Oh, das... nein, er... Ianto ist mein Archivar.“

„Noch ein Torchwood-Baby.“ Ihre Stimme war auf einmal emotionslos. 

Jack zuckte abermals mit den Schultern, zunehmend hilflos. „Wir kriegen das schon hin. Ich will diesmal alles richtig machen...“

Er brach ab und sah auf, sodass er Alices funkelndem Blick begegnete. „Du meinst im Gegensatz zu mir.“

Er seufzte. Jetzt ging das wieder los. „Es tut mir leid, dass alles so gekommen ist. Mit uns beiden, mit deiner Mutter und mir... aber zu meiner Verteidigung muss ich sagen, dass ich nicht allein Schuld bin. Ich mag vielleicht nicht immer der beste Vater gewesen sein, aber deine Mutter war diejenige, die mit dir auf und davon ist.“

Alice fuhr wütend auf, seine Worte genau das Falsche, um sie zu beschwichtigen. „Du bist gefährlich!“, warf sie ihm vor. „Und Mum hat das erkannt und gehandelt, bevor du uns weh tun konntest.“

„Unser Job ist gefährlich, nicht ich“, zischte Jack zurück, zutiefst verletzt. „Glaubst du, es macht mir Spaß, unsterblich zu sein? Euch alle alt werden und sterben zu sehen? Oder euch zu eurem eigenen Schutz verlassen zu müssen, damit es keiner merkt? Deine Mutter war eine der wenigen, die von meiner Unsterblichkeit wusste, aber das hat alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Ich hätte euch besser einfach verlassen, anstatt mir das anzutun.“ 

Alices Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Dann kann sich mein  _ Bruder _ ja schon mal auf was gefasst machen.“

Nun war es Jack, der sie aus zusammengekniffenen Augen anfunkelte. „Was soll dieser merkwürdige Ton? Er  _ ist _ dein Bruder.“

„Ich bin fast vierzig Jahre älter als er!“, rief sie entnervt.

„Das ist ein verdammt großer Altersunterschied, zugegeben, aber nicht unmöglich. Es gibt auch  _ normale _ Menschen, die Kinder mit solch einem großen Altersunterschied zueinander haben.“ Er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, einen gewissen Zynismus in seine Stimme mit einfließen zu lassen.

„Über da s Normalsein dieser Leute können wir uns in solch einem Fall streiten“, murrte sie und funkelte ihn weiterhin an. 

„Du willst also nichts mit Gwil zu tun haben?“, fragte Jack getroffen, worauf sie stur nichts antwortete. „Ich verlange ja gar nicht, dass du Ianto als deinen Stiefvater akzeptierst, aber Gwilym ist dein Bruder, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht. Er kann nichts dafür.“

„Da geb ich dir ausnahmsweise recht, er kann nichts dafür. Es ist wie üblich deine Schuld. Und die Schuld von Torchwood, was aber eigentlich auf dasselbe hinausläuft.“

„Torchwood ist das einzige, das mich mit meinem  _ Zustand _ akzeptiert. Wo sollte ich denn sonst anders hin.“

Alice presste die Lippen fest zusammen und hielt nur mit Mühe den Kommentar zurück, der ihr auf den Lippen lag, dass ihr Vater in der Tat gut in die Freakshow passte, die Torchwood war. In diesem Zusammenhang fragte sie sich plötzlich, wie dann wohl der Mann war, der zur Zeit das Bett ihres Vaters wärmte und mit dem er versehentlich ein Kind gezeugt hatte. 

„Wie alt ist er?“, fragte sie deshalb abrupt, denn sie wusste, dass man jung zu Torchwood kam, aber nicht alt wurde. 

Jack starrte sie trotzig an. „Fünfundzwanzig.“

„Oh Gott!“, rief Alice entsetzt aus. „Er ist über zehn Jahre jünger als ich! Hast du gar kein Schamgefühl!?“

„Er ist jung, ja, aber Ianto versteht mich besser als jeder andere meiner Partner vor ihm“, zischte Jack. „Besser als deine Mutter allemal.“

Alice zuckte zusammen wie unter einem Peitschenhieb. Das hatte gesessen, aber sie wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen. „Hmhm, kann mir schon vorstellen, wie gut er dich versteht“, nuschelte sie deshalb gehässig. 

„Wieso bist du so unfair zu ihm?! Er kann nichts für die Schwangerschaft, es war ein Unfall mit einem Alien. Und ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet, als dass du dich darüber aufregst, dass ich einen Partner hab, der jünger ist als du, falls es das ist. Du scheinst zu vergessen, dass im Vergleich zu mir jeder jung ist.“

„Ja“, spie sie. „Erinner mich nicht daran. Ich seh bereits jetzt älter aus als du.“

„Dessen bin ich mir vollauf bewusst“, erwiderte Jack und die herzzerreißende Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme brachte selbst Alice für den Moment zum Schweigen.

„Es war ein Fehler, hierherzukommen“, murmelte Jack plötzlich traurig in die erdrückende Stille hinein, während der sie sich lediglich aufgebracht angestarrte hatten, und verließ die Küche. 

Alice biss sich auf die Lippe, rief ihren Vater jedoch nicht zurück. Regungslos saß sie in der Küche und starrte vor sich hin, bis das Geräusch der zufallenden Haustür durch den Flur hallte.

 

Jack wollte Ianto nichts von seinem Spontanbesuch bei seiner Tochter erzählen, aber als Ianto schließlich nach hause kam und ihn im dunklen Wohnzimmer fand, den schlafenden Gwilym fest im Arm, da wusste der jüngere Mann gleich, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er kannte Jack einfach zu gut.

Unwillkürlich erschauderte er erleichtert, als sich starke Arme um seine Mitte schlangen und Iantos Körper sich an seinen Rücken presste. 

„Komm ins Bett, hm“, murmelte Ianto und hauchte einen liebevollen Kuss auf Jacks Schulter, von dem er sich einbildete, dessen Hitze sogar durch sein T-Shirt spüren zu können.

Er seufzte schwer, folgte Ianto jedoch ins Schlafzimmer. 

Nachdem er Gwil vorsichtig in seine Wiege gelegt und sie sich beide schweigend fürs Bett fertig gemacht hatten, lagen sie sich in der Dunkelheit gegenüber. Jack spürte Iantos Blick auf sich ruhen, obwohl sein Partner ihn im schummrigen Licht der Straßenlaterne, das durchs Fenster fiel, kaum erkennen konnte.

„Ich war heute bei Alice“, würgte er irgendwann hervor. 

Er hörte, wie Ianto überrascht Atem holte. 

„Keine Sorge“, versicherte er rasch. „Du musst es deswegen jetzt nicht auch deiner Schwester sagen.“ Er rückte ein Stück näher an Ianto heran, brauchte jetzt seine Nähe und seine Wärme. „Du hattest recht, es war keine gute Idee, ihr von Gwil zu erzählen.“

„Wieso bist du hingefahren?“ In Iantos Stimme klang kein Vorwurf mit, bloß Neugierde.

Jack seufzte und kuschelte sich in Iantos Arme. „Ich... ich wollte sie einfach sehen. Ich hab so viel falsch gemacht bei ihr, da wollte ich einmal was richtig machen.“ 

„Es war das Richtige“, versicherte Ianto.

Jack gab ein bitteres Geräusch von sich. „Nicht in ihren Augen.“

Ianto schwieg für längere Zeit nachdenklich, ehe er ihm vorsichtig antwortete: „Du hast dir nichts vorzuwerfen. Wenn sie ihren Bruder nicht akzeptieren will, ist das ihre Sache, auch wenn es mir leid tut, dass sie dir dadurch weh getan hat.“

„Ich sollte dran gewöhnt sein“, scherzte Jack bitter.

„Man gewöhnt sich nie dran, wenn ausgerechnet die, die uns eigentlich lieben sollten uns weh tun.“ Sie wussten beide, dass Ianto da aus Erfahrung sprach, aber keiner sagte etwas, da sie die Erinnerung an Iantos Vater nicht auch noch in dieses Zimmer holen wollten. 

 

** Kapitel 11 **

Das Klingeln von Jacks Handy war für einen Samstagmorgen definitiv zu laut. 

„Jack“, knurrte Ianto müde, aber Captain Harkness hatte, wenn er denn tatsächlich mal schlief, einen ausgesprochen gesegneten Schlaf. Dasselbe galt für seinen Sohn, der in seiner Wiege auch keinen Mucks von sich gab. Genervt rappelte Ianto sich hoch und beugte sich über Jack, wobei es ihm herzlich egal war, was er dabei alles zerquetschte. Brüsk schnappte er sich Jacks Handy vom Nachttisch.

Gwen.

Wunderbar.

Hatte sie kalte Füße gekriegt oder was?!

Eigentlich hatte Ianto vorgehabt, sich nicht mehr in die Hochzeit einzumischen als wie jeder andere normale Gast auch. 

Da wurde wohl nichts draus, wie er befürchtete.

„Gwen. Guten Mor...“ Er riss sich rasch das Handy vom Ohr. Ihr hysterisches Geheul war auch auf einen halben Meter Entfernung hin noch hervorragend zu verstehen. 

Ianto ließ sie erst einmal schreien und heulen, während er gleichzeitig versuchte herauszufiltern, was eigentlich los war.

Irgendwann hielt er das Handy wieder an sein Ohr. „Gwen, hör zu... ja, ich schick ihn sofort zu dir. Keine Sorge, es wird alles gut.“

Und damit legte er auf und genoss für einen Moment die himmlische Stille, die ihn umfing.

Dann stellte er sich seufzend der Realität.

„Jack!“

 

Nachdem er einen murrenden Jack zunächst aus dem Bett und dann der Wohnung befördert hatte, gönnte Ianto sich noch halbe Stunde Ruhe im Bett, ehe der andere Harkness lauthals nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.

Wenigstens schaffte Ianto es, ein vernünftiges Frühstück zu sich zu nehmen, das Baby zu füttern und sich selbst in aller Ruhe anzuziehen, ehe Jack ihn anrief und über die Lage aufklärte.

Er seufzte.

Die Situation gestaltete sich schlimmer als befürchtet. Aber es nützte nichts, da mussten sie jetzt durch.

Also schnappte er sich Gwil und fuhr in die Basis, die ganze Zeit über der Tatsache hinterher trauernd, dass heute Samstag war und Kelly, die Medizinstudentin, die sie letzte Woche als Babysitter eingestellt hatten für jene Gelegenheiten, in denen das ganze Team gebraucht wurde und sich somit niemand um Gwil kümmern konnte (sie hatten Kelly das Übliche erzählt; dass sie für eine Spezialeinheit arbeiteten und demnach extremst unbeständige, unvorhersehbare Arbeitszeiten hatten, dennoch aber dringend jemanden brauchten, um sich um das Neugeborene zu kümmern, das in ihre Pflege übergegangen war, als Iantos Ex letzte Woche hochschwanger tödlich verunglückt war), sich heute also nicht um Gwil kümmern konnte. Denn eigentlich hatten sie sich fest vorgenommen, dass sie beide wenn nur irgend möglich am Wochenende zuhause bleiben und Torchwood dem Rest des Teams überlassen würden.

Heute war es dann halt nicht möglich. Also musste Gwil mit. Ianto dankte allen Göttern auf Knien, dass Gwil nicht auf seinen aufmerksamkeitsheischenden Vater kam, sondern stattdessen ein ungewöhnlich entspanntes und genügsames Baby war und das glückliche Talent besaß, einfach überall direkt schlafen zu können sofern es zufrieden war (ergo, satt und trocken). 

 

Er kam ungefähr zeitgleich mit Jack und Owen in der Basis an, wo sie ihn dann erst mal mehr oder weniger belustigt ins Bilde setzten.

„Wir haben hier in letzter Zeit für meinen Geschmack etwas zu viele Schwangerschaften“, murrte Owen seufzend und verkrümelte sich erleichtert in Richtung Autopsie. Ein totes Alien auseinanderzuschnibbeln war ihm allemal lieber als in dieses ganze Hochzeits-Schwangerschaftsdrama mit hineingezogen zu werden.

Jack gab einen Stoßseufzer von sich und schüttelte irritiert den Kopf, gab Owen jedoch innerlich recht. Aber es nützte nichts, sie mussten auch mit diesem Vorfall jetzt klar kommen. Und wenn Gwen darauf bestand, die Hochzeit durchzuziehen, dann sollte sie ihre Hochzeit bekommen, komme was da wolle. 

„Ianto.“ 

„Jack?“

„Gwen braucht ein neues Kleid. Ein sehr viel größeres.“ Jack warf Ianto einen pointierten Blick zu, welcher lediglich mit professioneller Miene nickte und sich in sein Schicksal ergab. 

Schon wieder einkaufen. 

Und dann auch noch ein Hochzeitskleid.

Er als Mann allein in solch einem Laden. Das konnte ja nur schief gehen.

 

Ianto spürte, dass sein gesamter Kopf immer noch flammend rot war, als er endlich aus dem Brautmodenladen flüchten konnte, eine große Pappschachtel mit Gwens neuem Kleid unter dem Arm. 

Ihm war nicht so ganz klar, warum Tosh nicht wenigstens als Alibi hatte mitkommen können, anstatt in der Basis auf ihn zu warten, dass er ihr das Kleid brachte, aber eins wusste er: Jack würde irgendwie dafür bezahlen.

Das nächste Mal konnte er selbst gehen. Der Verkäufer wäre im Angesicht von Jacks Charme wie Wachs gewesen und hätte gar keine Zeit gehabt, süffisante Gedanken zu hegen.

 

Jack stutzte, als er die Beifahrertür des SUV öffnete und, gerade, als er einsteigen wollte, das Baby auf dem Rücksitz entdeckte. „Du willst ihn doch wohl nicht mitnehmen.“ Er funkelte Ianto irritiert an.

Welcher zurück funkelte.

„Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, wir haben Wochenende, Kelly hat demnach anderes zu tun und wir hatten sowieso vor, ihn auf die Hochzeit mitzunehmen. Wer konnte denn schon mit so was rechnen.“

Jack gab ein skeptisches Grunzen von sich und seine Laune hob sich nicht unbedingt, als auch noch Owen Anstalten machte, auf den Rücksitz zu klettern. 

„Whoa, whoa, whoa. Und was gibt das, wenn ’ s fertig ist?!“

Owen warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde inne zu halten.

Ianto blendete die aufbrandende Diskussion, ob Owen wirklich mitkommen und dann auch noch das Singularitätsskalpel benutzen sollte wohlweislich aus und fing stattdessen an, sich schon mal innerlich auf einen absolut chaotischen, surrealen Tag vorzubereiten, der eigentlich nur in einem Haufen Arbeit für ihn enden und lediglich mittels einer Menge Retcon bewältigt werden konnte.

Wunderbar. Gab ’ s was Schöneres.

 

** Kapitel 12 **

Obwohl Ianto momentan nur halbtags arbeitete und das auch lediglich in der Woche, sodass er und Jack das Wochenende mit ihrem Sohn verbringen konnten, die Basis sicher in den Händen des restlichen Teams, scherte der Riss sich nicht immer um die Planungen der jungen Familie. 

So hatte Ianto Jack auch heute wie gewohnt morgens zur Arbeit begleitet, Gwil in Kellys Obhut. Aber die Messungen, die das Team am frühen Vormittag zu einem abgelegenen, verlassenen Fabrikgebäude führten, drohten einen längeren Tag zu versprechen. Seufzend rief Ianto Kelly an, um ihr zu sagen, dass er es nicht schaffen würde, wie üblich mittags zuhause zu sein. Ihm war nicht wohl dabei, er wollte das gar nicht erst einreißen lassen, aber das Gebäude war groß und sie würden das ganze Team benötigen, um es nach den vermuteten Aliens zu durchkämmen, vor allem, da Gwen heute Morgen noch nicht aufgetaucht war. 

Ianto wechselte einen Blick mit Jack, der sichtlich verstimmt war über ihre Verspätung, und schickte ihr die Koordinaten ihres Aufenthaltsortes. 

Dann betraten sie mit gezogenen Waffen das Gebäude.

 

Ianto tat jeder Knochen im Leib weh, aber er ignorierte den Schmerz tapfer und musste sich stattdessen mit aller Macht davon abbringen, Kelly bereits zum dritten Mal anzurufen, um zu fragen, ob es ihr und Gwil gut ging, obwohl er genau wusste, dass seine Wohnung nicht mal in der Nähe der Explosionen gelegen hatte. Aber dafür liefen auf einmal überall Weevils auf den Straßen herum, weshalb er und Tosh nicht zum Atomkraftwerk kamen. Und sie wussten immer noch nicht, was mit Jack passiert war.

Gott, er fühlte sich so hilflos.

Wenn er John Hart erwischte, würde er ihm seinen dürren Hals umdrehen.

 

„Kannst du dich nicht mit deinem Vortex Manipulator rausteleportieren?“, rief Ianto entnervt zu John herüber, der aber bloß ein undeutliches Grunzen von sich gab, ehe plötzlich ein fiependes Geräusch die Luft erfüllte.

„Erst mal die Weevils“, rief dieser zurück und machte sich gleich daran, an einem anderen Teil seines Vortex Manipulators herumzubasteln. „Der kleine Mistkerl hat an der Teleportationsfunktion rumgefingert. Dauert ein bisschen, bis ich das wieder hinkriege.“ Vorsichtig stocherte er mit dem Stück Draht im Inneren des Geräts herum. „Ihr habt hier nicht zufällig Werkzeug in euren Zellen gebunkert?“ Vorwurfsvolle Stille dröhnte zu ihm herüber. „Schlamperei“, murmelte er seufzend und er vertiefte sich wieder in seinen Vortex Manipulator.

 

Ianto fuhr auf, als auf einmal Babygeschrei durch den Zellenblock hallte, noch ehe das blaue Licht des Vortex Portals völlig erloschen war. Das Blut gefror ihm in den Adern, als er sich Auge in Auge mit Grey wieder fand, der einen weinenden Gwilym im Arm hielt. „Nimm deine Finger von meinem Sohn!“, schrie er Grey an und hieb seine Fäuste verzweifelt gegen die unnachgiebige Scheibe der Zelle. 

„Nein“, erwiderte Grey schlicht. „Dass mein Bruder ein Kind hat, ist eine zu gute Gelegenheit, ihn leiden zu lassen, um sie einfach verstreichen zu lassen.“

Ianto schluckte schwer, als ihm mit einem Schlag bewusst wurde, was es bedeutete, dass Grey Gwil aus ihrer Wohnung geholt hatte. „Was ist mit Kelly?“

„Sie wollte mir das Kind nicht freiwillig überlassen.“

„Und da hast du sie einfach umgebracht, du Schwein!?“, schrie Gwen von der nächsten Zelle aus, denn Ianto war in diesem Moment unfähig, zusammenhängende Worte zu formen.

„Ein Krieg fordert Opfer“, war Greys emotionslose Antwort.

„Das hier ist aber kein Krieg! Lass all die Unschuldigen aus deinem kranken Rachefeldzug gegen deinen Bruder raus!“ Gwen hieb rasend vor Wut und Verzweiflung ebenfalls gegen die Zellenscheibe, erfolglos.

„Sie war erst zwanzig“, flüsterte Ianto. Er fühlte sich auf einmal, als hätten seine Trauer und Verzweiflung und Schuldgefühle alles in ihm ausgehöhlt, sodass bloß noch eine leere Hülle übrig geblieben war. 

Grey zuckte indifferent mit den Schultern. „Und ich war bloß ein Kind als sie mich holten.“

Ianto begegnete den kalten, leeren Augen, die Jacks so ähnlich waren, dass es ihn fröstelte und er seinen Blick abwenden musste.

„Das war aber nicht Jacks Schuld!“, zischte Gwen und nun fuhr Grey zu ihr herum.

„Er hat meine Hand losgelassen!“, zischte er zurück. „Unser Vater gab ihm einen einzigen Auftrag: Nimm Grey und lauf weg. Er sollte bloß meine Hand halten und mich in Sicherheit bringen. Er hat es nicht getan.“

„Und er bereut es seitdem“, mischte John sich plötzlich ein, um Grey hinzuhalten. „Er bereut es jeden Tag, hat all die Jahre versucht, dich zu finden.“

Grey bleckte die Zähne. „Verzeih, wenn ich daran zweifle. Mein Bruder scheint im Gegenteil ein recht angenehmes Leben hier in dieser Zeit zu führen. Mit Freunden... und einer Familie.“ Er sah wieder auf das quengelnde Baby in seinem Arm hinab.

„Bitte“, flehte Ianto noch einmal verzweifelt und suchte beschwörend Greys Blick. „Er ist doch noch ein Baby. Er ist dein Neffe!“

Grey sah ihn ungerührt an. „Und Jack ist mein Bruder. Pech für das Kind, dass es Jacks Sohn ist.“

Ianto musste schlucken angesichts der völligen Kälte in Greys Stimme. „Was hast du mit ihm vor?“, wisperte er, obwohl er es eigentlich nicht wissen wollte, obwohl es ihn innerlich zerriss, auch nur darüber nachzudenken. 

„Ich glaube, mein Bruder war jetzt lange genug außer Gefecht gesetzt. Er soll sich wieder zu uns gesellen, damit er ein letztes Mal mit seiner Familie zusammen sein kann, ehe ich euch allen die Haut abziehe. Angefangen mit diesem hier.“ Er wippte Gwil auf seinem Arm in einer spöttischen Parodie seiner Rolle als liebender Onkel. „Bei ihm wird es zugegebenermaßen recht schnell gehen.“

„Du Dreckskerl!“, schrie Ianto und hämmerte abermals seine Fäuste gegen das dicke Plexiglas, wofür Grey ihn lediglich kalt belächelte.

Ein plötzliches blaues Licht, das neben Grey auftauchte ließ Ianto instinktiv zurück zucken, ehe er sich verzweifelt wieder näher an die Scheibe presste, aber lediglich hilflos zusehen konnte, wie John auf einmal mit Grey rang. Gwils panisches Kreischen fuhr Ianto durch Mark und Bein, doch er konnte nichts tun, um seinem Sohn zu helfen. Plötzlich zückte Grey ein langes, blutverschmiertes (vermutlich mit Jacks) Messer und Ianto blieb das Herz stehen. Aber im gleichen Moment gelang es John, Gwil an sich zu reißen. Er stolperte zurück, das Baby fest an seine Brust gepresst, während Grey einen drohenden Schritt auf ihn zumachte.

„Du wirst ihn niemals bekommen“, zischte John und auf einmal umhüllte ihn ein goldenes Licht. 

Dann waren er und Gwil verschwunden.

Alle drei starrten für eine Sekunde perplex auf die Stelle, an der gerade noch der ehemalige Zeitagent gestanden hatte. Dann erwachte Grey mit einem wütenden Schrei aus seiner Starre. Er steckte das Messer wieder in seinen Gürtel und betätigte seinen eigenen Vortex Manipulator.

Dann war auch er verschwunden.

Iantos ganzer Körper fühlte sich auf einmal taub an. Gwens Stimme, wie sie seinen Namen rief, drang lediglich wie durch Watte an seine Ohren. Seine zitternden Beine hielten ihn nicht mehr, sodass er kraftlos zu Boden sank.

 

** Kapitel 13 **

„Was zum Geier ist hier eigentlich los?!“, kreischte Gwen panisch, denn sie hatten beide den Schuss gehört, der nur wenige Minuten, nachdem John, Gwil und Grey verschwunden waren, selbst bis hier herunter zu den Zellen gedrungen war. 

Erneute Angst durchdrang die Benommenheit, die Ianto fest in ihrem eisernen Griff hielt, sodass auch er sich fragte, welcher seiner Freunde dem offenbar zurückgekehrten Grey gerade zum Opfer gefallen war. Doch noch viel schlimmer als die Vorstellung von Toshs oder Owens leblosem Körper oben in der Basis war die schreckliche Ungewissheit, ob er seinen Sohn – oder Jack, denn es wusste immer noch niemand, wie es ihm ergangen war – jemals wiedersehen würde. 

Plötzlich schwangen die Türen zu den Zellen mit einem Zischen auf und Ianto stürmte hinaus, wo er Jack im Korridor in die Arme lief. Er umarmte seinen Partner fest und vergrub sein Gesicht in Jacks Halsbeuge. Am liebsten hätte er den Tränen, die erneut in seinen Augen brannten, freien Lauf gelassen, Tränen der Erleichterung, Jack wieder zu haben, aber auch Tränen der Verzweiflung, seinen Sohn verloren zu haben. Aber er hielt sich zurück. Vermutlich war es noch nicht vorbei.

„Jack“, wisperte Ianto eindringlich und löste sich wieder von ihm, um ihn ansehen zu können. „Wo warst du!“

„Shh, später“, erklärte Jack beruhigend, aber bestimmt. Dann schob er Ianto von sich und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Wo ist Grey?“

Die Reaktion, die Ianto auf seine Frage hin zeigte, traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet und er ahnte das Schlimmste. 

„Er hat uns hier eingesperrt und plötzlich hatte er Gwil und... und...“ Ianto wusste selbst, dass er kurz davor stand, in Hysterie zu verfallen, weshalb er unendlich dankbar war, als Gwen für ihn übernahm.

„Grey wollte ihn töten, aber John hat ’ s geschafft, seinen Vortex Manipulator wieder ans Laufen zu kriegen. Er konnte Gwil an sich reißen... und dann ist er mit ihm durch ein Vortex Portal geflohen. Grey ist hinterher.“

Jack erbleichte sichtlich unter all dem Staub, der ihn bedeckte und er warf ungläubige, hektische Blicke zwischen Ianto und Gwen hin und her.

Plötzlich gab Gwen ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich, als ihr etwas anderes einfiel. „Der Schuss!“, rief sie panisch und sah Ianto an, der ihren Blick erschrocken erwiderte.

Die drei Kollegen sahen einander mit großen Augen an, ehe Ianto und Gwen gleichzeitig „Tosh!“ riefen. Dann rannten sie los. 

 

Als sie nach oben in die Basis stürmten, bot sich ihnen ein völlig unerwartetes Bild, das sie erleichtert aufatmen ließ – zumindest relativ erleichtert. Grey stand Auge in Auge mit einem fremden jungen Mann, hinter dem sich John Hart schützend vor Tosh und Owen, beide wohlbehalten, aufgebaut hatte.

„Als ob ich vor so einem wie dir kapituliere“, sagte Grey da verächtlich zu dem jungen Mann, welcher ihn mit verärgert bebenden Nüstern anfunkelte.

„Für dich immer noch Dr. Jones, ist das klar,  _ Onkel _ . “

Sowohl Jack als auch Ianto und Gwen konnten ein überraschtes Keuchen nicht unterdrücken, als ihnen klar wurde, bei wem es sich um diesen jungen Mann handelte. Und ja, wenn man genauer hinsah, dann hatte er tatsächlich frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit Ianto, aber Jacks Kinn und Ohren. 

Instinktiv griff Ianto nach Jacks Hand, um Halt zu finden, als die Erkenntnis, dass er seinen Sohn wieder hatte – wenn auch nicht in ganz der Form wie vorher – drohte, ihn vor Erleichterung in die Knie zu zwingen.

Gray warf John Hart einen hasserfüllten Blick zu. „Mir war nicht bewusst,  _ wie _ lange du es geschafft hast, mir immer wieder zu entwischen.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber das spielt keine Rolle. Du hast den Tod von dieser da lediglich hinausgezögert, Neffe.“ Er deutete mit dem Kinn auf Tosh, sodass Owen schützend noch ein Stück vor sie trat.

„Du irrst dich“, erwiderte Gwilym gelassen. 

„Er hat recht, Grey“, rief Jack und sein Bruder fuhr ungläubig herum. „Es ist vorbei.“

Und damit trat Jack schnellen Schrittes auf seinen Bruder zu und blieb erst dich vor ihm stehen. Für einige Augenblicke sahen sie sich intensiv an, ehe Jack blitzschnell seine Hand über Greys Mund legte, in der er ein mit Chloroform getränktes Tuch versteckt gehalten hatte. Mit schmerzerfülltem Blick starrte er ins Leere, als sein Bruder bewusstlos in seinen Armen zusammensackte. Er führte ihn sanft zu Boden und hielt ihn für einen Moment in seinen Armen. Egal, wie er es auch drehte und wendete, er konnte Grey nicht hassen, trotz allem, was er getan hatte. 

Er sah auf, als er eine warme Hand tröstend auf seiner Schulter spürte, direkt in Iantos Augen. 

„Was wirst du jetzt tun?“, fragte sein junger Geliebter leise.

Jack presste die Lippen aufeinander und legte seine Wange gegen Greys Haar. „Wir bringen ihn in die Cryo-Kammern. Vielleicht...“ Er musste schwer schlucken. „Vielleicht gibt es eines Tages eine Möglichkeit, ihm zu helfen.“

Ianto nickte, ohne eine Diskussion über diese Entscheidung anzufangen. Stattdessen signalisierte er Owen zu ihnen herüber und bat den Arzt zusammen mit Gwen, Grey nach unten zu bringen. Er hätte es unter normalen Umständen selbst getan, aber Jack brauchte ihn jetzt. Und er wollte seinen Sohn für keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen.

Er half Jack auf und gemeinsam standen sie ihrem erwachsenen Sohn gegenüber, der flankiert wurde von John Hart. 

„Was ist passiert?“ fragte Ianto mit erstickter Stimme und sah von Gwilym zu John und wieder zurück.

Der ehemalige Zeitagent zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab Gwil ein paar Jahrhunderte in die Zukunft gebracht und ihn dort bei einer Familie Jones versteckt. Kann sogar sein, dass es Nachfahren von dir sind, Ianto.“ Er sah Ianto an, der seinen Blick lediglich überrascht erwiderte. „Aber Grey wollte nicht locker lassen“, fuhr er fort. „Also hab ich ihn von Gwil weggelockt und bin immer wieder in der Zeit rumgesprungen, um falsche Fährten zu legen. Für mich waren es immer nur Minuten, aber für Gwil waren es Jahre. Wenn ich mir sicher war, dass ich Grey vorerst abgeschüttelt hatte, bin ich ihn besuchen gegangen. Ich wollte nicht, dass er aufwächst, ohne zu wissen, wer er ist... oder wer seine Eltern sind.“

„Als ich zwölf war, fand Grey uns“, übernahm Gwilym. „Wir mussten gemeinsam fliehen. John hat mich immer wieder in verschiedenen Zeiten versteckt, aber schließlich behielt er mich bei sich, um mich selbst großzuziehen.“

„Mein Sohn wurde von einem infantilen Kleinkriminellen aufgezogen!“, hauchte Ianto ungläubig.

„Hey!“, kam es sowohl von seinem Sohn als auch von dem infantilen Kleinkriminellen.

„Das mit dem Kleinkriminellen hab ich überhört“, schmollte John theatralisch.

„Ach, dass du kindisch bist, gibst du zu?“

John zuckte mit den Schultern, während Jack Ianto an der Schulter anstupste, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Gwilym funkelte seinen Vater pointiert an, ein Harkness ’ sches Schmunzeln zuckte um seine Mundwinkel, ehe er fortfuhr: „Jedenfalls gab Grey irgendwann auf. Ihm musste bewusst sein, dass wir zurückkehren würden. Also konnte er genauso gut auch hier auf uns warten.“

„Wie... wie alt bist du jetzt?“, fragte Ianto zittrig.

„Neunzehn.“

Ianto gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, als ihm klar wurde, wie viel Zeit er mit seinem Sohn verpasst hatte, und Jack legte tröstend seinen Arm um ihn. Er hätte ihn eigentlich sogar für noch älter geschätzt, da er groß und muskulös war und so gar nicht nach einem schlacksigen Neunzehnjährigen aussah, aber es war immer noch viel zu viel Zeit. 

„Ich weiß.“ Gwilym lächelte traurig. „Aber ich hatte trotz allem eine gute Kindheit. Und wir waren nicht untätig in dieser Zeit. John hat mich viel gelehrt.“

„Auch, wie man mit so was umgeht“, bemerkte Jack und deutete mit dem Kinn auf den Vortex Manipulator um Gwilyms Handgelenk und er wollte gar nicht wissen, wo die zwei den her hatten. Dennoch war er froh darüber, hatte es seinem Sohn doch erlaubt, zu ihnen zurückzukehren.

„Unter anderem, ja. Er hat mich auf den heutigen Tag vorbereitet.“

„Das hätte nicht deine Aufgabe sein müssen“, protestierte Ianto, dem es gar nicht behagte, dass sein Kind zum Kämpfer erzogen worden war.

Gwilym lächelte, als er Iantos Gedanken erriet. „Um meine Eltern und ihre Freunde zu retten? Ich denke schon. Und ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich nichts Vernünftiges gelernt. Ich hab immerhin Xenobiologie, Chemie, Physik und Mechanik an der Luna-Universität studiert. Und ein bisschen Medizin, weil mir langweilig war.“

Seine Eltern starrten ihn aus großen Augen an, sodass nun zum allerersten Mal Gwilyms junges Alter hindurch schien, als er verlegen errötete. 

„Deshalb auch das Doktor“, hauchte Ianto verblüfft.

„Da kommen wohl nicht nur äußerlich die Jones Gene durch, hm“, neckte Jack stolz und drückte Ianto an sich, welcher nun derjenige war, der errötete. 

„Er ist durch und durch Schnuckelchens Sohn“, bestätigte John grinsend und zu aller Schock küsste er Gwilym auf die Wange, der sich dem älteren Mann bereitwillig entgegen neigte.

„Oh Gott!“ stöhnte Ianto verzweifelt. „Jetzt ist John Hart auch noch mein Schwiegersohn!“

Dieser grinste ihn unverschämt an. „Tja, was soll ich sagen. Er hat nicht nur das Knuffige seines Daddys, sondern auch den unwiderstehlichen Charme seiner, äh, Mutter. Ganz abgesehen von einem Hauch 51. Jahrhundert Pheromone.“ Er legte einen Arm um Gwilyms Taille und zog ihn an sich. „Wie hätte ich da widerstehen sollen.“

Jack marschierte auf John zu und blieb erst dicht vor ihm stehen. Er funkelte ihn von oben herab an. „Wer ist hier die Mutter, hm?“, fragte er empört und brachte sein Gesicht noch näher an Johns heran, sodass sich ihre Nasenspitzen beinah berührten. „Hat sich das für dich damals so angefühlt in der Zeitschleife?“

Er entfernte sich wieder ein Stück von John und grinste ihn an, als der andere Mann mit roten Wangen schwer schluckte.

„Bei aller Liebe, Dad“, mischte Gwilym sich auf einmal ein und schob sich zwischen seinen Vater und John. „Aber Finger weg. Er gehört jetzt mir.“

Jack zog sich mit erhobenen Händen zurück, ein entwaffnendes Grinsen im Gesicht. „Schon kapiert. Ich mach ihn dir nicht streitig.“

In diesem Moment kehrten Gwen und Owen aus dem Keller zurück. Sie sahen von einem zum anderen.

„Haben wir was verpasst?“, fragte Owen neugierig. 

Tosh, die als einzige alles mit verfolgt hatte, gluckste amüsiert. „Erzähl ich euch später.“

„Ist das wirklich Gwil?“, zischte Gwen immer noch schockiert. „Unser kleiner Gwil?“

Tosh zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich fürchte, ja.“

„Oh man. Will mir nicht vorstellen, was grade in Ianto und Jack vorgeht.“ Mitleidig sah sie von einem zum anderen Mann, die ihrer Meinung nach bemerkenswert gefasst aussahen. Aber sie hatten ja auch bereits ein wenig Zeit gehabt, sich zu fangen, während Gwen und Owen Grey in eine Cryo-Kammer verfrachtet hatten, wo er wer weiß wie lange würde aufbewahrt werden. 

Aber so war nun mal der Stand der Dinge. Und alles Weinen und Zähneknirschen brachte nun auch nichts mehr. Stattdessen straffte sie ihre Schultern und zerrte Owen hinüber zu den vier Männern. 

Sie warf Gwil ein zögerliches Lächeln zu. „Hey. Erinnerst du dich noch an uns?“

Gwil unterbrach den Blickkontakt zu Jack und wandte sich den anderen Torchwood-Agenten zu, ein typisches charmantes Jack-Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ich war wohl etwas zu jung.“ Er zwinkerte ihnen zu. „Aber das können wir ja jetzt nachholen.“

Ianto schmunzelte und zog sich für den Moment aus der Unterhaltung zurück, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Das, was ihm merkwürdigerweise als erstes durch den Kopf ging war, dass er jetzt im Nachhinein froh war, seiner Schwester nichts von ihrem Neffen erzählt zu haben. Er hätte wirklich nicht gewusst, wie er ihr hätte erklären sollen, dass ihr neugeborener Neffe plötzlich von der einen auf die andere Sekunde ein erwachsener Mann war. 

Und ansonsten...

Er musste jetzt stark sein und die ganze Sache von der nüchternen, praktikablen Sache aus sehen. Was hätten sie denn auf Dauer auch mit einem Baby bei Torchwood gewollt. Es hätte früher oder später nicht mehr funktioniert. Irgendwann wäre der Punkt erreicht gewesen, an dem sie, beziehungsweise Ianto, sich entweder für Torchwood oder seinen Sohn hätte entscheiden müssen. So hatte das Schicksal ihm diese Entscheidung abgenommen. 

Es tat weh, sicherlich. Aber so war das Leben bei Torchwood halt und er musste es jetzt so akzeptieren wie es war. Der einzige Trost, den er hatte, war, dass sie alle den Tag überlebt hatten. 

Dieses Mal. 

Und das dank John Hart, zu allem Übel. 

„Wow, das ist wirklich unglaublich“, rief Gwen, nachdem auch sie Gwilym und John ihre Geschichte entlockt hatte. „Was hast du jetzt vor?“

Bei dieser Frage horchte Ianto auf und er schielte zu Gwilym herüber.

Gwilym wiederum wechselte einen Blick mit John. „Ich denke, wir werden uns diesen Planeten ein wenig ansehen. Scheint ganz interessant zu sein das 21. Jahrhundert.“

„Du willst nicht bleiben?!“ Unwillkürlich mischte Ianto sich wieder in die Unterhaltung ein und ärgerte sich im gleichen Moment über sich selbst. Er klang wie eine überfürsorgliche Glucke, aber er konnte einfach nicht anders. 

Gwilym lächelte ihn liebevoll an. „Keine Sorge. Ihr werdet mich nicht verlieren. Nicht noch einmal.“ Er hob seinen Vortex Manipulator. „Ich bin doch nur einen Knopfdruck von euch entfernt.“

Ianto nickte stumm. 

Dann sah Gwilym Jack an. „Ich hab ein Abschiedsgeschenk für dich“, verkündete er und zückte eine kleine Ampulle.

„Was ist das?“, fragte Jack, als er sie entgegen nahm.

„Das Ende deiner Unsterblichkeit.“

Alle Anwesenden starrten den jungen Mann sprachlos an und er zuckte die Schultern. „Was denn. Ich bin Xenobiologe- und chemiker und nebenbei bemerkt ein Genie.“

„Aber wie hast du...“ Jack brach ab und wechselte ungläubige, hoffnungsvolle Blicke zwischen seinem Sohn und dem Fläschchen in seiner Hand, dessen klar-blauer Inhalt bei näherem Hinsehen eindeutig von golden glitzernden Vortex-Partikeln durchsetzt war.

„Frag nicht. Es war knifflig und hat verdammt lang gedauert. Und ich musste mir kurz die TARDIS ausborgen, zugegeben mit ein wenig Hilfe von einer ungemein faszinierenden Frau, Archäologieprofessorin an der Luna, ein Multitalent. Und sie kann die TARDIS fliegen, deshalb haben wir sie mal kurz ausgeborgt. Der Doctor hat’s nicht mal gemerkt, macht sie wohl öfter, hat sie gesagt. Wie auch immer, zumindest funktioniert es. Hab’s an deinem Blut getestet.“

„Woher hattest du sein Blut?“, fragte Gwen skeptisch, noch ehe Jack Fragen zum Doctor und dieser mysteriösen Frau stellen konnte.

Gwilym zuckte abermals mit den Schultern. „Nicht schwer, ihm genügend Blut abzuzapfen, wenn er mal wieder tot irgendwo rumliegt.“ Er wandte sich an Jack. „Weißt du noch das eine Mal 1899 als du mit ner Flasche erstochen wurdest?“

Jack nickte zögernd. Er meinte, sich dunkel an so einen Vorfall zu erinnern.

„Da hab ich’s gemacht, bevor dich diese durchgeknallten Torchwood-Lesben eingesackt haben.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du kannst es jetzt verwenden oder...“ Er wechselte einen spekulativen Blick zwischen seinen Eltern hin und her. „Oder ihr wartet, bis ihr dasselbe Alter erreicht habt.“

Die beiden Männer warfen sich nachdenkliche Blicke zu. Solange sie für Torchwood arbeiteten, wäre es Ianto lieber, wenn Jack seine Unsterblichkeit behielt. Es reichte, wenn einer von ihnen ständiger Gefahr ausgesetzt war. Aber eine kleine bittere, wenn auch wahrheitsgemäße Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf flüsterte ihm zu, dass Jack niemals bei Torchwood aufhören würde. Sie würden ihn nicht gehen lassen, nicht mit dem, was er alles wusste. Aber dennoch wäre es schön, vielleicht noch ein paar Jahre zu warten, bis der Altersunterschied – zumindest der optische, sich ein wenig verringert hatte. Wenigstens, bis er selbst über dreißig war.

Falls er jemals so alt wurde.

„Aber...“ Alle sahen Gwilym fragend an. „Egal, was passiert, ihr dürft Thames-House nicht betreten! Unter gar keinen Umständen. Keiner von euch.“ Er sah einen nach dem anderen beschwörend an, bis sein Blick an Ianto hängen blieb.

Sein Blick war so eindringlich und flehend, dass Ianto umgehend verstand, was Gwil ihm damit sagen wollte. Er nickte inbrünstig, innerlich erschüttert. „Egal, was passiert.“

Gwil nickte zittrig und atmete erleichtert aus. Dann trat er näher an Jack heran und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, ehe er ihn fest umarmte.

Er trat wieder zurück, um Ianto zu umarmen. Dann wandte er sich mit John ab und aktivierte seinen Vortex Manipulator. Er grinste sie in typischer Harkness-Manier an. „Wir sehen uns.“ 

Und dann waren er und John verschwunden.

Unnatürliche Stille legte sich über die Basis. Zurück war ein verdutztes, etwas benommenes Torchwood-Team geblieben. Keiner von ihnen konnte so recht glauben, was gerade passiert war. Es war irgendwie unwirklich. Und es gab keinerlei Hinweise darauf, dass Gwilym überhaupt je hier gewesen war. Für Jack und Ianto fühlte es sich an, als habe er ein Vakuum hinterlassen, das sie bis ins tiefste Innere ihrer Seele schmerzte.

„Nur einen Knopfdruck entfernt, nicht wahr“, sagte Jack mit einem viel zu fröhlichen, tapferen Lächeln, während seine belegte Stimme jedoch verriet, wie nahe ihm die Ereignisse des heutigen Tages gingen. Vermutlich hatte er jetzt erst Zeit, alles wirklich zu verarbeiten...

Ianto nickte und presste sich eng an den älteren Mann. Instinktiv griff Jack nach seiner Hand und drückte sie fest.

„Was hat er dir gesagt?“, fragte Ianto neugierig.

Jack musste schwer schlucken, ehe er zittrig einatmete und Ianto ein halbherzig versicherndes Lächeln zuwarf. „Erzähl ich dir später.“ Er konnte Ianto gerade unmöglich sagen, dass Gwil ihm verraten hatte, wie er Steven retten und die kommende Bedrohung aufhalten konnte. Denn das hätte bedeutet, darüber nachdenken zu müssen, dass er dazu bereit gewesen war, bereit sein würde, seinen eigenen Enkel für das Wohl der Welt zu opfern.

Aber nun musste er das nicht mehr. Er konnte einmal in seinem Leben alle, die er liebte retten. Er würde seinem Sohn auf ewig dankbar sein für dieses Geschenk. 

Er umklammerte das kleine Fläschchen fester. Wenn es wirklich funktionierte – und davon war er überzeugt –, dann wollte er es auch einsetzen. Er würde dieses Geschenk, die Zeit, das gemeinsame Leben, das ihm mit Ianto gegeben worden war nicht vergeuden. Impulsiv zog er Ianto an sich, um ihn innig zu küssen. 

„ Ich werde dich niemals verlassen“, flüsterte er eindringlich gegen Iantos Lippen.

„ Dein niemals oder mein niemals?“ Ianto lächelte ein wenig traurig, da er offenbar immer noch nicht daran glaubte, dass Jack den Inhalt der Phiole auch tatsächlich benutzen würde. 

Er lachte erstickt, von plötzlichen Emotionen überkommen. „Dein niemals.“

„ Das ist schon in Ordnung. Für mich. Aber nicht für dich.“ Er sah ihn fragend an.

„ Aber durch das hier...“ Jack hielt das Fläschchen hoch, „ist diese Unterscheidung vielleicht nichtig geworden... Wenn du willst...“ Er sah Ianto unsicher an. 

Ianto schluckte schwer und stieß einen zittrigen Atemzug aus. „Natürlich will ich, Jack. Ich liebe dich und ich will nichts mehr, als mein Leben mit dir verbringen. Aber was ich noch mehr will, ist, dass du nie mehr leiden musst. Ich hatte mich bereits darauf eingestellt, dass ich dich eines Tages würde verlassen müssen und du wärst wieder allein. Jetzt können wir zusammen alt werden... Mir...“ Ianto biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Mir war nur nicht klar, ob du deine Unsterblichkeit würdest aufgeben können. Bloß wegen mir...“

„ Das würde ich. Und für dich werde ich es auch tun.“ Jack nickte inbrünstig. „Ich habe so viele Leben gelebt und die meiste Zeit über habe ich es geliebt. Aber... aber das war bevor ich dich getroffen hab. Jetzt ist der Gedanke, dich zu verlieren und allein weiter machen zu müssen furchtbar. Ich will das nicht mehr, Ianto. Ich will ein normales Leben. Du und Gwil haben mir gezeigt, dass es so etwas für mich durchaus geben kann, ohne, dass ich das Gefühl habe, mir fehlt etwas. Ich will nicht mehr wie der Doctor sein, vor allem und jedem davon laufen.“

Jack hatte Tränen in den Augen, die Ianto ihm zärtlich weg wischte. 

Er überbrückte erneut die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen und küsste Jack. 

Es war ein Versprechen für die Zukunft.

Und ein neuer Anfang.

**Ende**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eine Englische Übersetzung ist grade in Arbeit.
> 
> Und noch ein bisschen Fanart, die ich zu der Geschichte gemacht hab:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/art/Expecting-646912625  
> And this is what Gwilym may look like with the help of a nice programm called MorphThing.com:   
> https://celedansuniverse.deviantart.com/art/Gwilym-696747999


End file.
